My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam
by Mrguy22594
Summary: In the aftermath of the Quirked/Quirkless war, the colonies came up with a peaceful solution for who would rule all of space... The Gundam Fight. After several years of Quirkless individuals being the pilots, eventually, they made Gundams that could not only accommodate those with quirks but also mimic their powers to the letter.
1. The Gundam That Fell To Earth

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 1: The Gundam Fight Begins! The Gundam That fell to Earth.**

A flurry of strange objects from outer space are now headed to earth, a planet that's been ruined by constant fighting. One such object was seen heading to Neo Italy's capital city, Rome.

A place that's been almost entirely ruined by conflict. To the point where looting becomes a regular past time for the locals. And they are even ruled by the local Mafia, who lives in a prestigious manor on the outskirts of the city.

"So, it's finally begun…" A blue-haired Italian man in a black coat muttered to himself while holding a wine bottle in his hand. He appeared to be quite scraggly, with a multitude of severed hands on various parts of his torso. He was also wearing a black shirt, with black pants, and red laced shoes.

From his arms to his neck, and face. He noticed the crash site and looked on with great interest. Though it can't be seen from his hand covering his face, he was giving a hell of a slasher smile.

The bottle ended up suddenly disintegrating in his grasp. "Huh, guess I got a little carried away…" One of his henchmen, which is a bulky man with green hair, biker's jacket, and pants kneeled before him and asked "Your orders, boss?" The scraggly man looked at his subordinate, and said: "Find him, and grind his bones to dust."

The bulky man turned his attention away from the scraggly man, and to his fellow subordinates, who also look to be from a biker gang. "Well? You heard the boss! We gotta find the guy, and kill him!" They all cheered and headed out to find the person their boss was referring to… However, one with a red mohawk came back and asked: "What does he look like?"

The scraggly man's patience wore thin, and responded: "Anyone suspicious, obviously. Or do I have to give a demonstration?" The mohawk man shook his head and ran right out the door. "Good help is hard to find nowadays, huh?" He said before heading out to town.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in town…**

Several onlookers, who for the most part looked quite poor in terms of appearance due to the circumstances have sighted the large object in their town, but due to the rock barrier over said object, they can't make out what it is. However, a brunette man in a trench coat looked on with anger.

"So, it's already begun, eh? Of course, every four years this thing happens, and our home's the battleground." An officer looked at the man and asked: "Wait, you mean…" But was cut off by the man who answered "Yeah… The Gundam fight. As if the quirked/quirkless war wasn't enough damage, now the colonies have opted for this election every four years."

The officer followed the man, who seemed to be his superior. "So what do we do, sir?" The man turned, and answered, "It's simple, we find the Gundam fighter and stop this whole mess before it starts." The officer nodded and they got into their car before heading off to find the fighter.

* * *

**At the local bar…**

In a bar not too far away, a group of small children have found a case that they noticed on the table. One was a black-haired kid, with a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Another had blonde hair, a polo shirt, and blue torn jeans. The last was a brunette girl, wearing a sweatshirt underneath her green overalls.

"Can't believe that people would just leave these here!" The black-haired one said, to which the blonde added: "Yeah, this'll be easy!" The little girl was marveling at the jewelry that she had acquired but then noticed an interesting patron at the bar sitting on one of the stools.

He appeared to be a young Japanese man with dark, green hair, wearing what appeared to be a worn-out cape covering his attire. His attire being a green jumpsuit with a black line design that could easily catch anyone's eye, red laced sneakers with iron soles covering them, white gloves that doubled as arm braces due to the length, a red utility belt, a metallic respirator, and a mask that doubled as a cowl.

A bald man wearing an apron, who appeared to be the bartender was answering the phone while waiting on the patron. "Yeah, that's right. Some weirdo in a costume just strolled in here. Looks like some kind of SuperHero, but he might be your guy." He said over the phone before hanging up.

"So, young man… What can I get for you?" The man was snapped out of his thoughts, and nervously replied "Oh! Sorry about that! Kind of spaced out there, hehe…" The bartender raised an eyebrow at this stranger, who then pulled out an old photograph.

It appeared to be cut off from the other half of the photo, but it was a picture of a young man with green hair, a blue trench coat, and looking somewhat somber. "Have you seen this man at all?" The bartender looked at the photo and shook his head. "Sorry to bother you." He said before getting off the stool.

He then accidentally bumped into the little girl watching him and was worried. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked the girl who looked at him with awe. However, before she could say anything, a bulky man had shown up and grabbed her by the arm. "So, you're the little brats who stole our case, eh?" He asked while increasing his grip.

"Sir, I'm gonna ask you this one time. Put down the girl." The young man said to the bulky man, who looked down at him with condescension, and asked "Oh yeah, and who's gonna make me?" Suddenly the young man grabbed an empty table and threw it at the bulky man who was sent flying straight out the door. Luckily, the young man was fast enough to grab the young girl.

"You alright?" The man asked the little girl, who nodded. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He said before heading out the bar. He noticed a group of bikers outside of the bar with the bulky man. "And what are you supposed to be, huh? Halloween's nine months from now!"

The young man charged at the bikers, taking out at least three with relative ease. Though, when more ganged up on him, his body seemed to give off a reddish glow, before it suddenly appeared that he was covered in an electrifying aura. He then gave a devastating kick that knocked each of the bikers out in a single blow. Though, the bulky man, determined to beat him tried attacking but was punched swiftly in the gut.

He was raised in the air, and the young man pulled out the picture. "Now, while you're still conscious how about you answer me this? Have you seen this man?" The bulky man shook his head nervously, before being dropped onto the ground. "My apologies." He said before heading back to the bar to check on the children. However, he was stopped when a group of police officers shined a light on him.

"Freeze! You're under arrest for suspicion of being a Gundam fighter!" The man in the coat said into the megaphone. The young man, not wanting to look suspicious willingly raised his arms in the air, allowing the officers to arrest him. The children looked on as the young man was cuffed and put into a police car.

* * *

**At the station…**

His mask was pulled off, as well as the cape. His face had freckles arranged in a diamond-shaped pattern on both cheeks, and his green eyes seemed to have a fierce expression. "You got some nerve coming around here, Gundam fighter." The man in the trench coat said to the young man. "Got some ID?" He asked, to which the young man responded: "In my pocket, on my belt."

The officer hadn't expected the young man to be this cooperative. He looked in the belt, since he was handcuffed, and couldn't reach inside for it. And found his wallet. Inside was also his license. "Well, what do ya know, he was telling the truth." He then sat opposite of the young man and read the ID.

"Izuku Midoriya. Age 20, Height 178 centimeters, weight 77 Kilograms, Pro Hero name… Deku?" He seemed to question the last one, to which Izuku replied "Yes, I'm a recognized Pro-Hero of Neo Japan. I came to Neo Italy for a case that I was assigned to, so I'd recommend you let me go or else my superiors might have a word with you."

The officer next to the man wasn't sure if he was joking, but then the man said, "No, it's best if we do what he says." He then uncuffed Izuku and then said "Izuku Midoriya, you're free to go. So long as you are gone within the next hour." Izuku bowed to the man as though to apologize, and walked out of the interrogation room.

He grabbed his cape and placed the mask back on his face, and walked out the door. Where he was greeted by a brunette Japanese woman wearing a coat, dress shirt, skirt, leggings and brown shoes. Her hair also had bangs that would extend down near her neck.

"Oh, Deku! When I heard you were arrested, I got so worried!" She said to Izuku, who smiled and replied "No worries, it was just a misunderstanding, Ochako. But, I think we'd better find a place to stay while we investigate this place." Ochako nodded and walked off with Izuku. Though, they were briefly stopped by the three children, who brought with them two baguettes.

"Hey, mister! We just came by to thank you for helping Sofia out here!" The black-haired child said, to which Izuku smiled and accepted the baguette offered to him. "It's no problem. Because that's just what heroes do." This confused the children, but then he cleared his throat before explaining "My name is Deku. And I'm a Pro-Hero!" He said while pointing to himself with his thumb.

The kids were further confused until Ochako explained: "You know, people who use their powers to save people and defeat the bad guys?" The kids then simultaneously went "Oh…" To which Deku was a little saddened. "Was it the execution or the way I presented myself? Or was it because I didn't do some kind of pose or-" He continued to trail off with his muttering, to the confusion of the kids.

"Deku, you're doing that again." She said before he snapped out of his muttering trance. He looked over at the kids, and bowed to apologize "I'm sorry!" He said swiftly. Though, Sofia was quick to reply "Oh, no worries, Deku." He breathed a sigh of relief, and the kids opted to follow him and Ochako to what appeared to be a large, abandoned hotel.

* * *

**At the Hotel...**

Ochako had rung the bell at the front desk, to try and see if they could get a room. However, there wasn't anyone working at the front desk. "Huh, guess it really is abandoned." Izuku then looked over at the children and asked "Hey, so… Do you know where your parents are? Cause if so, I could take you to them. You don't need to stay with us."

Suddenly, the three of them grew very somber. And that's when Izuku understood. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." The black-haired kid shook his head and replied "No, it's fine. You didn't know. But, it's all because of that Michelo Chariot guy!"

Izuku was curious about this Michelo Chariot and asked them to elaborate. "He's the head of this mafia in our city. He's nothing but a no-good criminal who steals, kills, and is the representative of the Gundam fight! Why is someone like him our country's representative?! He's nothing but a crook!"

Izuku then solemnly replied "It's because what your colony's looking for above all else, is strength. It doesn't matter how unforgivable the person's actions are. As long as they rack up wins and prove their strength, that's all that matters to them." The children were a little surprised by this, and Izuku then further elaborated, saying "Not all people are born equal. That's something I had to learn a long time ago."

"I couldn't agree more…" A voice said, which alarmed Izuku due to where it came from. Which was outside of the building. Suddenly, the wall appeared to disintegrate before their eyes, and what appeared to be a black, robotic hand appeared, holding the man known as Michelo Chariot.

He sat down on the hand and looked at Izuku. "Kids, get behind me," Izuku said, before looking at Michelo. "So, are you Michelo Chariot?" Izuku asked the man who answered "The one… And the only. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting a Pro to show up around here. News travels fast, I suppose. Now… Where's your Gundam?"

Izuku looked at Ochako, who seemed prepared for a signal. "I don't know what you're talking about." This seemed to annoy Michelo, as he scratched his neck out of frustration. "Y'know… It's times like these that make me annoyed at you "Hero Types". I can see that you're stalling, but... HOW ABOUT THIS!"

He then jumped into the air and threw a kick that produced a wave of air at the young hero. He tried blocking it, but it only served as a distraction for the Gundam to force him out of the way of the children. Izuku looked and saw that only two of the children were present, and one was missing.

"I may not be all for cliches, but this one… Is the right one that I need." Michelo says as he holds Sofia hostage. "Let her go!" Izuku demanded, but Michelo shook his head and responded "Come face me at the colosseum, alone. If you fail to do so… Let's just say this little one isn't gonna feel so good." He then cackled before retreating with the Gundam.

However, he then had the Gundam start firing Vulcan shots at the group, and Ochako acted immediately. Using her compact to create a sort of barrier over the group. Michelo had left, and the group was able to get out of the ordeal, mostly unscathed. She then removed the barrier.

"Are you guys alright?" Izuku asked the kids who nodded, but the blonde one said: "Never mind us, what about Sofia?!" Izuku then gave them a look of reassurance and said: "Don't worry, I'll handle it." Unfortunately, they were stopped by the man in the trench coat, and his partner.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen. Gundam fighter." Izuku sneered at the man, who then had his partner watch over them. "Inspector, just what do you think you're doing?" The inspector then turned to Izuku, and answered "Simple, my job. You and your assistant stay here until the situation is resolved."

He then walked out, and the children tailed him. "Don't think you two are gonna go anywhere while the inspector is out and about." the officer said, with his gun trained on the two. Ochako then opted to approach the man and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Well, you got us, so that deserves some props, don'tcha think?" She asked, to which the officer wasn't sure how to respond.

However, what he didn't notice was that the moment she connected her fingers together… He started to lose his sense of gravity. "W-w-what the hell?! What's going on here, why am I floating?" Izuku immediately bolted, and Ochako apologized before saying "Don't worry, I'll let you down in a moment. Till then, we've got a job to do!"

After they left, she released her power. She heard the man hit the floor with a thud. "Did you make sure he'd survive?" Izuku asked her, to which she responded, "Of course I did! You really think I'd kill a man when I took a Hippocratic oath?" Izuku shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay, I need you to go activate it for me." Ochako was going to ask where he was going, but she already knew deep down.

**At the Colosseum…**

The biker gang was hanging around in different parts of the colosseum, some even hiding in some alcoves. Chariot and his bulky subordinate were near the Gundam, currently holding the rope that Sofia is tied up on. "You sure he's even gonna show himself, boss?" The bulky guy asks, to which Michelo answers "Of course he is. He's a do-gooder, a gold old fashioned Hero. It'd go against his code if he didn't."

Unbeknownst to them, the inspector was pointing a sniper rifle at their location, more specifically, at Michelo. "Hey! I thought you were gonna save Sofia!" The black-haired kid said, to which the Inspector replied: "Listen, kids, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for these people in the first place."

However, before the Inspector could take a shot, the bulky guy exclaimed: "He's here, boss!" Both the gang and the Inspector looked on as Izuku casually walked into the area as though he had nothing to worry about. The mohawk guy approached Michelo from the hand of the Gundam and asked "Um boss, a thought occurred to me. This guy's only coming in by himself, you sure he isn't setting us up?"

Michelo looked at the mohawk guy and then grabbed his face. "As I said, good help is hard to find these days…" He said before causing the guy to disintegrate before his eyes. Izuku was shocked that Michelo would treat his gang that badly. "He was asking a simple question, and that somehow justifies murder?" He asked Michelo, who looked down at him.

"I see you've come, and it looks like you're not wearing your mask. A shame, you looked more like a rabbit that way… And I do enjoy rabbits." Izuku sneered at the man and said "I'm giving you one chance. Give up the girl, and leave these townsfolk alone. Or else I'm gonna have to get serious on you."

Michelo snickered at his threat and gripped the rope Sofia was held on. "If you say so…" The rope disintegrated, and Sofia then screamed in distress. And before she knew it, Izuku took off like a bullet, exuding the same aura from before. However, the gang then pulled out their firearms and started shooting at the hero. A cloud of dust appeared as a result of the bullets, and Izuku's movement.

Once the dust settled, Izuku was seen holding Sofia carefully in his arms, while holding the bullets fired from the guns in his hands. What gave Michelo pause was the strange mark that appeared on his right hand. A heart with two swords crossing in front, with the words "King of Hearts" displayed on the bottom.

"Eh, boss… Isn't that the-" The bulky guy was saying before Michelo interrupted saying "The crest of the King of Hearts. A member of the most powerful group of Gundam Fighters. Izuku Midoriya… The new King of Hearts. So, you are a Gundam pilot after all! Isn't this touching!?"

Izuku noticed the Inspector in the distance and rushed towards him with Sofia. "Here, keep her safe. I'll take it from here, sir." Izuku said, before heading back to fight Michelo Chariot, who has now activated his Gundam. The Gundam being aptly named "Gundam Neros". Likely named after Nero Claudius.

It was mostly silver with some black on the chest, shoulder pads, and knees. With some red on the spiked gauntlets, and on the helmet. Inside, Michelo pursued Izuku, who dodged his punches and kicks with relative ease. And even avoided getting disintegrated by his hand. "_So, it's one of those Quirk models_." Izuku thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ochako had just activated the device inside of the rock barrier, which revealed itself to be some type of containment device, shaped like a flower. Izuku had noticed the activation and rushed over. The device had opened up, revealing another Gundam. This one had the colors white, blue, and red as the primary colors. White for the overall armor, red for the treads on the shoulder pads and boots, and blue for the chest and gauntlets.

The helmet looked to be more like a traditional samurai helmet. Izuku had jumped into the back of the Gundam, opening up the hatch. Inside, he was greeted by a system that began tracing him. The system had now forced him to wear a black motion capture suit, with Japan's flag symbol on his chest. The strain of putting on the suit was somewhat painful, but he was able to bear it.

He had performed various maneuvers and motions to test if the Gundam was syncing up to his movements, and once it was done… Shining Gundam was all set and ready to go. In space, the fight committee had detected that a fight started, and erected a barrier around the Earth's upper atmosphere to prevent any fighter from leaving the conflict.

Michelo Chariot, in response to Izuku's declaration, revealed his own suit, which was also black and had Italy's flag on the chest area. "All right… We'll do it your way, hero. Gundam Fight!" He shouts, to which Izuku responds by shouting "Ready… GO!" Before charging at Michelo. He reached in an attempt to grab him, but Izuku then shoulder tackled him.

He then got out of arm's length, before trying to sweep kick Michelo, who jumped out of the way. Before Michelo could land, Izuku then charged in the direction of where he was landing and kicked him in the chest. However, Izuku continued to keep his distance away from him. "So, he's trying to win by long-range, eh? Well, how about I use my Silver Feet…" He said before getting into a crouch stance.

Suddenly, Neros Gundam began charging up silver energy and fired a beam near Izuku's general direction. Luckily, he saw that coming and took cover elsewhere. He then tried to slowly approach Michelo, who kept trying to draw him out with the Silver Feet. Meanwhile, the Inspector and the children were hiding near the fight.

"Damn, so they're content to start the fight, eh? Guess all Gundam fighters really are alike." The inspector said while loading his rifle with more rounds. "But, Deku saved me, sir." Sofia said to the inspector, who then responded "Listen when I was your age… I saw those guys just leave us on this planet. From then on, I knew we were forsaken humans."

He then rose, and added, "But not this city, I won't let them continue their onslaught! Not in the place we were born and raised!" He ran in the line of fire of Neros Gundam. "Hey, Chariot! Eat this!" He shouted, but couldn't fire when he saw another round from the Gundam. However, before he would've been hit… Shining Gundam jumped in the line of fire and guarded him with his arm.

The inspector was shocked, seeing a Gundam fighter he had deemed callous enough to forsake the people in his city, save his life despite everything. However, he stood up, continuing to take the attack, and even no sell it. The mouthpiece of the Gundam opened up, exposing the inner part of the Gundam's head unit.

"What the?" Michelo asked in confusion before Izuku raised his right hand and said, "You may have those silver feet, but I've got THESE GOLD FINGERS!" He stood up, continuing to hold off the attack, and then charge at him while dispelling the move. Michelo recoiled in fear and then saw the attack.

Izuku poised to throw a punch with his right hand, but then opened up his hand shouting "Here I go! SHINING FINGER!" The hand started to glow a bright blue glow and proceeded to grab Neros Gundam's head unit. Suddenly, the inside of the Gundam started to fall apart, as Michelo was bearing witness inside of the mobile trace system.

As Izuku was holding him, his palm had started glowing, and he said "Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations: A Unit whose head section is destroyed… Is disqualified." As Michelo was trying to move the Gundam's arms to disintegrate Izuku's arm, he found that the system wasn't being responsive.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He shouted as he saw his display suddenly showing something. "I'm not done! I've got something I wanna ask you. Do you know… This. Man?" Izuku said as the picture showed up on Michelo's display. And out of fear, he said, "I've never seen that guy before in my life! Honest!" Izuku calmly replied "I see. It's time for you to review Article Two of the Gundam Fight International Regulations!"

Michelo was a bit unsure how to reply, but then said "A pilot… Must never target the cockpit of the opposing Gundam!" Before having the head section be destroyed. "At least you didn't lose your life, Michelo Chariot. Count yourself lucky." The police then surrounded Michelo and arrested him.

"Who knew that a Pro-Hero would help us catch a dangerous criminal. Thanks for eliminating him from the fight." One of the officers said to Izuku, who replied "No problem. Just make sure those cuffs disable his quirk." The officer tipped his hat and helped to escort Michelo to the car.

Before Izuku could meet up with Ochako, he was stopped by the inspector. "Wait!" The inspector said, and Izuku then responded "I'm sorry for the damage caused to Rome, sir. If it's any consolation, I've helped to detain your Gundam fighter, as well as his gang, and I'll be leaving Rome as soon as Shining Gundam is repaired."

However, the inspector extended his hand to Izuku, and said "I just wanted to say… Thank you for saving my life." Izuku smiled and shook his hand. "It's what I do. The true essence of being a hero is getting yourself involved even when it doesn't concern them." He then left the inspector waving goodbye to him.

"_So, he isn't just bolstering his reputation. He's truly a genuine superhero. Then again, I have to say that this next year that we're in… Is gonna be very problematic._" He thought to himself before walking off to meet up with his co-workers.

**And thus, The Gundam Fight has begun. What kind of trials will Neo Japan's representative, Izuku Midoriya go through as he continues to fight? Find out next time!**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Roar of the Winning Punch!

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 2: Roar of the Winning Punch, BakuDon vs Deku!**

A man with Green Hair was sitting on a stool, highlighted by a spotlight shining on his location. He also seemed to be wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, as well as a red blazer, pink dress shirt, and red dress pants to match the shirt. "Ahem, Good evening I-" He started before looking at the microphone that he was holding and tapping it.

"I'll start again… Hello there, I am here to inform you of the reasoning behind this Gundam fight. This world, is filled to the brim with people who have uncanny abilities… That society has opted to call a "Quirk". 80% of the overall population has some kind of strange ability. However, the 20% or "Quirkless" as they are referred to, does not have a power.

There was a war between these two groups, even inspiring the invention of the mobile suits, known as Gundams. Eventually, the fighting had subsided, in favor of providing entertainment. Either by fending off villains, or by entertaining the Gundam Fight. A conflict between the colonies that occurs once every four years!

And they fight, and they fight, and they fight! Until one nation remains standing. However, there seems to be an odd paradox. A young man who seems to go around asking people a single question…" It then cuts to Izuku, who turns and shouts "Excuse me… Have you seen this man?" And throws the picture of the man to the gentleman in the stool.

"Hmm… Now, how could this charming photograph affect this fight? Now, Izuku Midoriya finds himself in Neo America where he is set to fight against Pro-Hero and representative BakuDon! Let's get things started! Gundam fight all set! Ready! GO!" He shouted as he took off his blazer and eyepatch, revealing that both of his eyes are fine.

* * *

**New York City, 15 years ago…**

A young Half American, Half Japanese blonde boy with spiky hair shaped like an explosion was climbing up the stairs in his apartment and opened the door to the rooftop. He had on a black t-shirt with a skull pattern on it and white shorts. He looked around and noticed a young Japanese boy sniffling, and seeming to hide from everyone.

This young boy was known as Katsuki Bakugo. "Hey, Deku? Your family's worried about you. You mind tellin' me what's up?" He asked Deku, who looked at Katsuki in fear, and responded "K-k-kacchan?" This confused the boy, and he said "You're never this scared visiting my home. Heck, my mom thinks it's impossible for you to stop talking about heroes. And now, you're just hiding out on the roof?"

Deku had slumped over, and then shyly said: "I'm quirkless…" Katsuki leaned in to listen to his friend who then just shouted: "I said I'm QUIRKLESS, KACCHAN!" This shocked Katsuki since the two of them would talk nonstop about how they're gonna be great heroes, and now he had just heard that some person had decided that he couldn't be a hero.

"You must hate me right now, huh, Kacchan? I don't have any superpowers, and you keep telling me about how everyone at your school has some kind of lame quirk compared to yours! But now, I don't even have any powers. So I bet I'm just some kind of weakling, huh?" Izuku had then started crying like no tomorrow… And Katsuki placed one hand on his shoulder and said, "You really can't do anything without me, huh, Deku?"

Deku looked up at his friend, drying his tears, and looked in confusion. "Look, how about I help you find something that you can do that's just as cool as being a hero… Okay?" Katsuki then extended a hand to Deku, who took his hand, and the two headed into the door and downstairs to meet up with their families.

* * *

**New York City, Present Day…**

A 20-year-old version of Katsuki Bakugo had just woken up from a strange dream. He had grown to at least be 184cm tall and weigh about 83kg… At least according to his provisional license. He was currently dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants. He looked around and said "The hell? Why did I just dream about that guy? Eh, it's probably nothing…"

He then headed to shower, and twenty minutes later, he then dressed in his hero costume. The main color scheme was black. Black sleeveless shirt, with an orange "X" shape on his chest, a silver neckpiece, a black mask with explosions on the sides of his head, two grenade gauntlets on his forearms, black baggy pants with silver knee pads, a utility belt with grenades, and black combat boots.

"Better head out. Got a whole colony to impress!" He said as he headed out the door of his apartment to greet his crew. However, one thing he noticed… Was that his crew went missing. "The hell?" He asked himself before he saw the nearby television broadcast, where his crew was out with Gundam Maxter.

A Gundam that looked like a hybrid between a Football player, a boxer, and a US army soldier. Even carrying magnums and wearing grenade gauntlets similar to Bakugo's. Its color scheme was mostly purple and red for the shoulder pads. He was so livid that his own crew would leave him with Gundam Maxter, that he bolted all the way to the roof, and crouch with his hands facing away from him.

"I'm gonna make one hell of an entrance!" He shouted before his hands started glowing, and started igniting. And then exploded. He was then seen flying towards the location, using his explosions to propel him forward. "I swear, I'm gonna show em' what for!" He shouted as he kept on going.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A large parade appears to be underway with Gundam Maxter taking center stage. Many citizens of New York were amazed by the presence, but most were wondering… "Now where could Bakugo be?" Said one of the crew members, who was a pink-haired girl, who also had pink skin and raccoon-like eyes. She was wearing what appeared to be a skin-tight suit that was mostly blue, with some white meshed in.

"Oh relax Ash! He'll be here!" Another one responded. She was wearing what appeared to be a police uniform with an open cleavage window. She had fawn-colored hair and fair skin. She also sported an expression that seemed to tease a lot of audience members.

"I swear, one more minute and I'm just gonna tell them to speed it up." Another had said. She was a girl with purple hair, fair skin, and wore a black jacket with a pink shirt, black jeans and shoes to match. Her ear lobes also seem to extend down to her neck and had points like Earphone jacks. And her stare could tell you how little she seems to care.

"Oh relax! He'll be here on time, trust me! He's our fighter, so we should have faith in him!" The last one said. This one was a man, who had red spikey hair, wore a cheerful expression on his face, and seemed to not care that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He had shoulder pads that looked like gears, and black sleeves covering his shoulders to his forearms.

He was also fair-skinned and had quite the build. He wore what appeared to be a red cape around his waist, which somewhat covered the back of his black pants, and he also had brown boots to go along with it. "And speaking of which, I think he's about to make his grand entrance…" He said looking up.

Bakugo had then pointed his hands upwards, and fired a shot that jetted him straight down onto the center, and landed with perfect precision. He then raised his arms up in the air to fire off more explosions, which excited the audience. "People of New York City! Your Rep has arrived!" He shouted to a microphone that his crew handed him.

The crowd roared in applause, seeing their fighter appear today to greet them. "And now, finally the Neo American representative and Pro-Hero BakuDon has arrived on the scene. Though late, I'd have to say it was fashionably late!" A news broadcaster announced to the audience.

* * *

**Meanwhile, At a Local Diner…**

A fair-skinned woman in her late thirties had watched in amusement. She seemed a little on the chubby side, had on a blue dress shirt and pants, as well as a white apron. She also had ginger-colored hair but bunched up in a ponytail. "That kid used to be such a troublemaker. Now he's showing off in front of millions as America's shining star." She said to herself.

Izuku, who happened to be in the bar drinking some tea. "He seems a bit much, huh?" She turned as he said that. "He shows off like that, and everyone can see what exactly his quirk is, as well as his Gundam. And from the looks of it, appears to be Quirk model." She looked at him and asked, "So you seem to know a lot about Gundams, huh?"

Izuku nodded, and then looked at the menu he was given. "Pardon me, but your English is actually really good. Where'd you learn it?" She asked Izuku, who answered "Oh! I had a friend who lived here once. He was Half Japanese, Half American. He seemed a little arrogant and was kind of a jerk sometimes. But, he was a great friend to me."

He even showed a picture of the two of them. She looked and was a little surprised. "Oh my! You two look adorable! I didn't know he had a friend like you!" She exclaimed while gushing over the picture. Izuku was then thrown for a loop. "Wait, what do you mean by ''He?"'' She was a little surprised. But then Izuku looked at the TV again, and realized… That BakuDon was in fact his old friend.

"Excuse me, Ma'am! Where's he headed right now!?" He asked while reaching for his wallet to pay the lady. "Wait, you mean BakuDon? Oh, he's headed for his title match against Neo America's current champion. On top of being our Pro-Hero, he's also a boxer with 99 wins in 99 bouts." Izuku then finally pulled out the money to pay for the tea.

"Thanks, Ma'am! If Kacchan shows up here, tell him I said hi!" He shouted as he ran straight out the Diner. She blinked in confusion, and asked herself "Kacchan? Is that what he used to go by?" She then accepted the money and took the cup to the kitchen sink.

Izuku then leaped all the way to one of the rooftops to spot the boxing arena and saw one with bright lights advertising the upcoming match. "Guess that's my next destination." He said to himself, before texting Ochako where he was going. And then, he bolted to the arena to find his old friend again.

* * *

**At the Boxing Arena…**

Katsuki and his crew arrived inside the dressing room, where he ended up changing into his boxing attire of simply shorts, gloves, and his combat boots. His build was somewhat similar to the shirtless member of his crew. "I don't see why you're so worked up. We set alarm clocks in your room, and even Kerry here couldn't wake you up with all his yelling." Ash stated.

After Bakugo had finished changing, he came out and said: "Yeah, well that doesn't mean you don't TELL me that you're leaving with the Gundam!" Kerry then responded, "Look, if it's any consolation, NONE of us, not even Jina wanted to leave!" Bakugo then looked at Kerry and asked, "OH YEAH? Then who told you?"

Suddenly, a couple of men in black suits and sunglasses appeared in Bakugo's room. He opted to sit with his arms spread across the back of the seat, and one leg over the other. "Well, here comes the Men in Black." The fawn-haired one then responded sarcastically "Ohh… So scary…" The two then presented a briefcase to Bakugo.

"The hell's this?" He asked the two men. One of them opened it and showed footage of what appeared to be Shining Gundam fighting in Neo Italy against Neros Gundam. "So? That's just footage from a few weeks ago, how's that relevant?" He asked the men who then responded. "The one who pilots this Gundam is here in Neo America."

This continued to confuse Bakugo, to which Gina then asked: "Okay, and what does this have to do with us?" Ash then added "Yeah! I agree, what's this gotta do with any of us in this room?" Katsuki gestured for Ash to calm down. "We believe that he's come here to challenge you to a Gundam fight. So, if you don't mind how about you-"

Bakugo stopped them and said "Let me guess, postpone the match? Sorry, that ain't gonna happen!" The man standing sneered at Bakugo and asked: "Do you realize what kind of trouble you'd get for that level of insubordination?" Bakugo stood up and responded, "What? You'll remove me from the Gundam fight? Right, as if you could find someone like me to use your precious Gundam."

This only served to aggravate the Men in Black, to which Bakugo got warmed up by throwing a few punches in repeated succession. Even ramping up the speed. "Look, you don't have anything to worry about. If he shows up, I'll fight him. That's all there is to it. The only people you should be concerned with is your own damn hide. So piss off."

"Very well, we'll leave you, but do be warned. Next time there'll be consequences." One said while picking up the briefcase and walking out the door. "Who're you texting Camie?" Bakugo asked her, to which she responded by showing that it was a guy named Isaac. Based on the loud-sounding messages on her phone, he then said, "Sounds like my kind of guy."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Inside another locker room, a bald, black man was training to fight against Bakugo. He was dressed in similar attire and had a much larger build than Katsuki. "Heh, I bet that kid's gonna be a quick one!" He shouted, but then heard a ventilation grate fall nearby him. "Huh? What the?" He asked himself before Izuku had appeared before him, and knocked him out with a single punch.

Izuku looked at him carefully and said "Huh… Guess 10% was too much for him. 100% would've probably destroyed him…" Then he trailed off into more muttering about calculating the exact percentage of the punch needed just to knock him out. But then he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Conomy! Are you almost done!?" Izuku panicked quickly before responded in a faux baritone voice "Um… Yeah, I'll be right there!" The staff member hearing that sighed and waited outside the door, while Izuku changed into boxing attire. He, of course, put on a hood that was able to obscure his torso.

"All right, just hurry in there!" The man said to Izuku who rushed into the arena. "_Kacchan… Has it really been thirteen years? Will you even recognize my face? Or did you forget about me?_" Izuku thought to himself before stepping near the ring.

An announcer in the stands had placed a stack of papers down near his microphone and then started to speak in the microphone. "Good Afternoon, NEO AMERICA! Welcome to the title match you've all been waiting for! In the red corner, our shining star, and hope of our nation… LET'S HEAR IT FOR PRO-HERO BAKUDON!" The audience had roared with excitement, seeing their hero jump straight into the ring.

"That's right!" Katsuki shouted while throwing a few punches as a show of speed and power. "And in the Blue Corner… Reigning champ CARMELA CONOMY!" Izuku then stepped into the ring in response. However, Bakugo looked on in confusion. "What gives? Where's Conomy?"

The audience was also a tad confused, and the announcer then said "BakuDon seems to be confused with Carmela's presence. Accusing him of being absent from the fight." Katsuki then seemed to size him up and said "Conomy's taller, and bulkier than you. So, you knocked him out?" Suddenly, Izuku had bolted and tried punching him, only for Katsuki to bend backward dodging the punch completely.

The force from that attack was enough to cause the hood to fly off of Izuku, and reveal his face to Katsuki. "It's been a while, huh, Kacchan?" He said to Katsuki who looked. And he saw his old friend, who he hasn't seen in years. "Deku?" He said, shocked to see his friend. Even Izuku sported quite the physique. Though, his right arm seemed to have some scarred tissue on it.

"What the hell, Deku? Is this some kind of trick?" Katsuki asked him, to which Izuku shook his head and replied "No. It's true. I'm Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter. And, I hereby challenge you to a Gundam Fight!" The audience was shocked to hear this declaration. Not only was someone able to cause Katsuki to flinch, but he had the audacity to challenge him while in the middle of a match.

"First, you take out the champ that I was supposed to take out… Then, you show up out of nowhere, just to say hi with this power of yours!?" Katsuki asked, but then fired a few punches of his own, matching Izuku's speed. The two kept throwing punches, but nobody was landing a hit. However, Katsuki was able to graze Izuku's abdomen.

Unfortunately, some men in black came to disrupt the fight. And Izuku realized that he had to retreat before he would end up getting killed. Katsuki saw him running away and shouted "WAIT! DEKU!" But could only stand and watch as his former friend left the arena.

* * *

**Later, in the training area…**

Katsuki was understandably pissed. "DAMMIT!" Katsuki shouted as he blew up a fold-up table. Suddenly, Kerry had responded by removing the fold up table… And replacing it with another one. The girls were somewhat surprised by this. Normally he's easy to anger, but this… Was different.

"Chill out, Bakugo. What's gotten you so bent out of shape?" Kerry asked, to which Bakugo replied: "Because I don't even get to make good on my promise, he has to just show up out of nowhere with this power he didn't have before!" He then sat down on a nearby chair. "I swear, the nerd's gotten a lot stronger." He muttered to himself.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this guy?" Jina asked him, to which Bakugo sighed and said "Camie, I need you to go find out where he lives and tell him that I accept his challenge. Plus, give him this location." He hands her a piece of paper detailing where and when he wants to fight him.

"Right, Deku used to be a good friend of mine. His family used to come and visit mine during Summer. He left for the colonies when he was six, and since then… I haven't seen him. Used to have regular contact with him, but lately, I haven't been able to get in touch with him."

This seemed to surprise them. "Okay... What's his real name?" Jina asked, knowing how Bakugo had a thing for nicknames for people he didn't entirely know. He sighed and answered "Izuku Midoriya. His parents were named Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Plus, he even had an older brother."

Ash was intrigued by the prospect of a sibling "Oh! What's his name!? What's his name!?" Katsuki was trying to remember, but then it came to him. "Kyoji was his name. Bit of a smooth talker." Kerry then asked, "Alright, what was their quirks?" Katsuki sighed and struggled to remember THAT part.

"I think his mom mentioned being able to bring small objects to herself, His dad could breathe fire… And Kyoji… I think something similar to his mom. Deku on the other hand…" They all leaned in, wondering what he was gonna say next. "I don't even know if it's true anymore." He said before going into the changing room to change into his casual attire.

"Don't even know if what's true?" Kerry asked, and Katsuki replied, "Something I'd rather not say without permission." He then walked out the door.

"Hey, guys, what do you think he meant by that?" Ash asked Kerry and Jina, who were somewhat confused by the situation. They kind of shrugged their shoulders and followed Katsuki back to the apartment they were staying at.

Meanwhile, Camie was headed down the elevator, but then the elevator stopped a couple of floors before her destination. "So.. Where you going, big boy?" She asked, to which the man replied. "I'm gonna need you to do me a favor." But then he noticed that she seemed a little absentminded at the moment. "If it's about sabotaging Bakugo, forget it." She said before exiting the elevator.

The agent then got out a cloth of chloroform and knocked out Camie with it. "One way or another, we are ensuring Neo Japan's downfall." He said before picking up Camie and walking out of the building…

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Izuku...**

He had gotten out of the arena changed back into his Hero costume, but still reeling from the punch he received from Bakugo. "I could've sworn that he just grazed me… But now-" A sting of pain cut him off. "I feel like I'm gonna pass out any minute now." He then continued to cringe in pain, until he saw more men in black.

"Great… More of those guys." Izuku said, struggling to get up from the bench he was leaning on. He was even more unnerved when they pulled out pistols. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for him, but due to his injury, his reaction time wouldn't be fast enough to catch their bullets.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to just go for it…" He said to himself before charging up his power. However, before either party could act, a shot was fired from a fair distance on the side. It took out one of the guns, and more shots were aimed at the other guns. "Just so you know, it's a stun gun. Doesn't mean it won't hurt." The voice said, before preparing another shot.

Taking the hint, the men in black retreated and ran. Izuku looked and saw that the person with the stun gun was Ochako. "Hey Deku, you okay?" She asked, but then she saw that he passed out immediately upon seeing her. "Deku!" She shouted before jumping down to pick him up and took him to their hotel room.

* * *

**Back with Katsuki…**

Katsuki seemed to be doing some stretches on the rooftop and looking over the scenery of New York. "Never took you for a sightseer," Jina said, announcing her presence on the roof, nearby Bakugo. "Well, I just wanted to take in the sight of my hometown."

This confused Jina, who hadn't known much about Bakugo. "Didn't you know? Bakugo's a New Yorker like us." Kerry had entered the scene with Ash. "Back when I was seven, I used to be a thief. I stole things just to get by, and I even picked fights with guys who'd sooner beat me to a bloody pulp. One day, I got the opportunity to go to the colonies, and I had taken it."

He then looked at his open palm, before closing it into a fist and then said: "And now, I wanna show everyone that they too can make it big, and fulfill their own American Dream." Kerry started getting a little emotional upon hearing that, and Jina just asked "Where'd you get that from? A fortune cookie?"

Katsuki then looked at her and replied angrily, "I came up with it myself, dammit! You think I can't be eloquent!?" Jina then bluntly answered "Honestly, I didn't. But, I see now why we're your crew members." Katsuki softened and looked around "Anyone seen Camie? She hasn't called us since she left."

They all looked at their phones to see any sort of text from Camie, since she's known for texting a lot. And Camie not texting her friends about anything… Is somewhat abnormal. "Nah, haven't got anything from her," Kerry said. "Ditto," Ash added. "Me too." Jina also added. "I swear those guys are gonna ruin everything. The minute we find out where she is, I'm gonna kick their asses."

Kerry then added, "You mean WE'RE gonna kick their asses, right?" Katsuki flashed a smile and then the four went to gear up for a Gundam fight.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

In a small motel, Izuku had started to regain consciousness after passing out. "Ugh… Where am I?" He says slowly rising, and noticing the bandages on his abdomen. "You finally woke up, how's it going Deku?" Ochako said after noticing that her patient had finally awoken."

Izuku gave a small chuckle and responded "Pretty good. Looks like the pain subsided and I'm good to go. Though, now it looks like I'm gonna have to be careful around Kacchan's punch, otherwise, if we tell Recovery Girl about this she's gonna have a fit." Afterward, he continued to mutter about his strategy against him, to which Ochako interrupts asking "Who's Kacchan?"

This caused him to briefly stop and answer "He used to be a friend of mine from a long time ago. But, as it so happens, he's now Neo America's Gundam Pilot." Ochako was genuinely surprised, since Izuku didn't really talk about his life on Earth before the colonies. "I see. Sounds to me like he's really important to you." Izuku nodded at her statement.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Camie came to greet Izuku. "Hello, Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku nodded, and Camie continued. "My boss, Katsuki Bakugo said to meet him on broadway street at around Eight AM." Izuku nodded and responded, "Okay, I'll meet him there." She then left the room. To which Izuku decided to make sure he was ready for tomorrow's match.

Outside, Camie ended up passing out after climbing down the stairs. The men in black took that as a confirmation that Izuku got the message. "Good, now we'll be able to defeat Neo Japan and go to the colonies." Camie woke up an hour later, to Jina who spotted her. "You okay, Camie?" She asked her friend.

Camie was a tad bit confused, even looked around wondering how she got here. "That's weird… Where am I?" She asked Jina, who helped her up and the two headed back to talk about it with Katsuki…

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Ochako seemed to have fallen asleep on the bed where Izuku was resting… And noticed that he left. However, of notice was the TV broadcast that showed Katsuki waiting in a football stadium, and not Broadway Street. "Some friend he is!" She shouted before heading to go confront him.

Izuku had taken the core lander, which looked to be a blue hovercar, But also doubles as the mechanism used to activate his Gundam. He arrived in Broadway, but couldn't help noticing that there wasn't anyone around. "Huh… Guessing it's a slow day." Izuku said, and noticed another aircraft nearby, which shined a spotlight on him.

"Izuku Midoriya of Neo Japan! We've come to eliminate you in the name of Neo America!" One of the men in black shouted to which Izuku heard that and thought that maybe Bakugo might've tricked him. But, shook that thought from his head and focused on the current fight at hand.

* * *

**At a Football Stadium…**

There was a huge crowd, who came here to watch Bakugo take on Izuku only to see that he's not here. "Where the hell is he?!" Bakugo shouted. Kerry then added, "That's a little unmanly of him to just duck on you man…" Bakugo responded "Deku's not like that! He'll come dammit!"

Ochako had arrived on a hoverbike and shouted "Hey! Are you the Gundam Pilot, BakuDon!?" Bakugo looked down at her and responded: "Yeah, what's it you, Round Face?!" Ochako was a tad offended at that remark, but then said "You lied to Deku! You set him up just to get him Disqualified from the tournament, huh?"

This confused Bakugo, to which Camie then said "Oh right! I think those guys in black might've had something to do with it. The guy who kidnapped me drugged me, and I didn't really remember being at the motel!" Bakugo then suddenly realized what happened. And then he saw an explosion in Broadway.

"Those assholes tried to sabotage our match…" He said, before jumping into Gundam Maxter and pulling out a shield to pose as a surfboard. "YOU ASSHOLES DIE TODAY!" He screamed as he rushed to save his friend/opponent. Kerry looked at Ochako and said "Sorry about that. We've been having problems with those guys too."

Ochako accepted their apology and they all headed to Broadway. And it seemed that everyone in the Stadium got the same idea, and followed the crews to the same location.

* * *

**Back in Broadway…**

Izuku then powered up using his quirk. "_One for All… Full Cowling... 80%!_" He thought to himself before zipping away from the gunfire. He then launched himself from the ground and struck one of the aircrafts, causing it to crash. But he had also saved the pilot. However, there were more in pursuit of him.

He was at first considering using a bit more of his power when he had come to a stop due to a mobile suit appearing before him in the ocean. "We've got you surrounded, hero! After you're dead, we'll simply write your death off as an accident to your people! And then, we'll be celebrated as heroes of our colony!"

Suddenly, a large hand grasped the rear of the Mobile Suit and fired an explosion from the hand. It tore apart the mobile suit but spared the pilot. The pilot in question looked up and saw Gundam Maxter, whose hand was steaming from the explosion it just fired.

"So, you wanna be heroes huh? Last I checked Heroes weren't friggin' cowards!" He shouted at the other men in black. "Kacchan?" Izuku asked, to which he replied "I'll buy you time to get in your Gundam! Then, we'll make good on our promise!" Izuku nodded and then shouted "RISE SHINING GUNDAM!" As he snapped his fingers in the air.

Near the Statue of Liberty, Shining Gundam rose from the water, while Izuku piloted the Core Lander to the Gundam. It landed inside the back of Shining Gundam, where Izuku was able to access the Mobile Trace System. Inside, Izuku had gotten into the suit and synced himself up with Shining Gundam.

Meanwhile, Katsuki had dealt with the last of the men in black. "So… That's Shining Gundam, eh?" Katsuki said somewhat impressed by its appearance. Shining Gundam poised to strike him, and Katsuki shouted "Gundam FIGHT!" To Which Izuku replied "READY! GO!" And the two clashed.

As Bakugo tried throwing a right hook at Izuku, he sidestepped and grabbed his arm before judo throwing him into the ocean. "Guess you figured that would be my first move, eh? Wish I could show you what these gauntlets can do, but… I'm gonna have to settle with this!"

Gundam Maxter then removed his grenade gauntlets and placed them on the belt. In exchange, the two shoulder pads started to fly off only to be placed on Maxter's fists. "How about this, Deku!" He shouted before charging at Izuku who then charged up his quirk inside the Gundam. Which extended to the Gundam itself. "_One for all… Full Cowling… 90%" _He thought to himself before charging up a punch.

"DETROIT! SMASH!" He shouted as he launched said punch. "BURNING… PUNCH!" Katsuki shouted in response as the two attacks clashed. Though it seemed like it was a draw, the glove on Maxter appeared to be breaking. "The hell?" Katsuki muttered before Izuku once again charged up his quirk for his finishing move.

"HERE I GO! SHINING FINGER!" He shouted as his hand shined with that bright glow like before. Katsuki in response fired another punch. Though it was able to sustain most of the damage, eventually it caved in and Maxter lost it's right arm to the Shining Finger.

Katsuki looked up at Izuku, who was standing over him. Victorious over him. "Well, what're ya waiting for, Deku?" Katsuki asked, to Izuku's confusion. "Finish me! Take out my Gundam's head unit!" He shouted, to which Izuku replied "Article three of the Gundam Fight international regulations: You may repair and continue the fight to the championship, so long as your dream remains in your heart, and the head section isn't destroyed."

At first, he wasn't sure why Izuku reviewed that regulation until he pointed to the people who had just come to see him. "BakuDon! You can't quit now!" Someone shouted. "Yeah, BakuDon! Keep going!" "Fight on, BakuDon!" Suddenly, everyone started chanting his hero name, to which Bakugo had exited Gundam Maxter.

His Trace Suit was mostly black, orange, and a red, white and blue star on the chest. He raised his arm up in the air, confirming to the people that he will persist and win in the Gundam fight. "Hey Deku!" Katsuki shouted, to which Izuku lowered Shining Gundam to its knees. "Let's catch up at the diner. I wanna know what you've been doing all this time."

Izuku nodded in agreement. Though of course, they had to wait until the screaming fans had left the vicinity.

* * *

**At the Local Diner…**

The owner was surprised to see Bakugo at the diner, and this time he was with the hero whom she had met with earlier on. "Well, if it isn't Katsuki! How are things?" She asked, to which Katsuki replied: "Y'know, the usual." She sighed before she brought out their menus.

Though, since Izuku and Ochako were leaving soon, they all opted to order milkshakes. Izuku had opted to recap just about everything that has happened thus far. "So, let me get this straight… You trained with the Number One Pro-Hero, gained his King of Hearts crest, and now you're searching for Kyoji?"

Izuku nodded and replied, "That about sums it up." Katsuki was a little baffled by this, and then whispered to him. "Did you always have that quirk, but forget to tell me about it?" He asked to which Izuku replied "No. I was quirkless, but then All Might had given me his quirk."

Of course, Katsuki's crew were sitting in a separate booth from the group on his behest. "And Round Face here's the only other person who knows?" Izuku nods, and Ochako then said: "My name is Ochako Uraraka, just for future reference." Katsuki sighed and jotted that name down on a notepad he carried around.

"I'll keep that in mind. Also, Deku… Sorry to say this but, Kyoji hasn't been to Neo America. I don't know where he is, or what he did to you. But, let me know if you find him, cause now I wanna know what happened. Also, I'm… Sorry to hear about what happened to your parents."

Izuku shook his head and responded "It's alright. I appreciate your concern. Though, I have to ask… What happened to your parents?" Katsuki didn't seem to like that question. "Deku, I'd rather not say." He and Ochako understood and paid their part of the bill before leaving.

"Tch, guess I'm gonna have to get stronger if I'm gonna beat you, huh, Deku? You damn nerd." Katsuki muttered to himself before pulling up a chair to hang out with his crew.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Defeat the Dragon Gundam!

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 3: Defeat the Dragon Gundam! **

In the Neo China Colony, a group of Shaolin Monks have gathered around a rock formation. Where the emperor of Neo China looks down on one of their own. A young boy wearing a purple tunic, a green sash, and black shoes. He had purple hair, but strange-looking purple balls on the top of his hair. He also sported an Urna on his forehead.

"Sai Saici, you are hereby chosen to represent Neo China in this year's Gundam Fight. Now, do you accept your responsibility?" The boy known as Sai Saici placed his right fist into his left palm, as a sign of showing respect to his superior. "Rest assured, my emperor, I will bring victory to our proud nation, That. Is a promise!"

A Gundam was seen heading to Earth, but it was split into two, so the fate of one of the fragments, is unknown. However, the Gundam had landed in an inconvenient location in Neo China. "Hm… This looks useful…" A drunk bandit had exclaimed before reporting to his boss.

"Oooh… Now this could be an interesting turn of events." Said the green-haired man from before. "A group of bandits seemed to have spotted something of particular. Now, how could this impact today's Gundam fight? Well, this time Izuku Midoriya will be taking on Neo China's Dragon Gundam… Let's get things started!" He then removed his blazer and eye patch, before shouting "Gundam fight all set, Ready… GO!"

* * *

**In a small village…**

A sizeable group of Bandits has opted to ransack a nearby village within Neo China. Several citizens were running in fear but were relieved when they saw that a Pro-Hero had shown itself in the form of Izuku Midoriya. "Your fight's with me! Leave these townsfolk out of this!" He shouted in a declaration.

The bandits charged at Izuku, who then charged up his quirk again. "_One for All… Full Cowling! 30%_" He thought to himself before charging up a kick that knocked a large number away. The rest had tried going after Ochako, who simply opted to use her quirk on them to make them float in the air.

After the bandits that Izuku was fighting had decided to retreat, he looked over at Ochako who then released her quirk on the bandits she touched. However, before they could pursue any further, they then saw a Gundam accompanying them. This one had a color motif of primarily green, red, and yellow.

It had a yellow ponytail that appeared to have a sharp blade at the tip. And what appeared to be staff-like weapons mounted on it's back. It ended up leaving the village and retreated along with the bandits. "So, Neo China has a Gundam fighter as well, huh?" Izuku asked Ochako who nodded in confirmation.

Izuku had gone over to see if there were any townsfolk trapped underneath debris left behind by the attack. Luckily, there weren't any casualties. He and Ochako had to work together in order to make sure the civilians were safely rescued. "Thank you so much!" "You're my hero!" "Anything we can offer to you, good sir!?" Were among some of the comments Izuku received before he ended up leaving the village.

However, as the two were heading out of the gate, a pair of Shaolin Monks greeted them. The two both had six Urna on their respective foreheads. In the pattern of a rectangle. One had a long mustache, the other had a goatee. They both wore kimonos, however, one had orange and red, while the other had darkened brown. And they had prayer beads, but the taller one carries them in his hand, rather than wear them on his neck.

"If you have a moment, Pro-Hero Deku… We'd like to speak to you." The tall one with the mustache said. "Indeed, we have important business with Neo Japan's Hero and Gundam fighter." Izuku looked at Ochako, and he whispered: "You sure we should trust them?" Ochako then whispered, "Well, if we can't trust them, we could always just leave, you know?"

However, Izuku retorted "Well, we need to know if he's been around here. And we have to find Neo China's Gundam Fighter to interrogate him about his whereabouts." Suddenly, the two turned to see the pair of monks crying while facing one another. "We're doomed!" They shouted as they wept.

Izuku then nervously replied "Okay! We'll help! Whatever you need!" They then grasped Izuku's hands and bowed to him shouting "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuku was a little embarrassed since nobody has ever done something like this with him.

* * *

**In the Morning, At a Shrine…**

They arrived at the shrine near the pond, where the two monks had prepared tea for Izuku and Ochako. "My apologies, we forgot to introduce ourselves. My name is Zuizen." The monk, now known as Zuizen introduced himself. "And my name is Keiun. Our quest is to find our representative."

Izuku, after drinking his tea, asked: "And who pray tell, is your country's representative?" To which Zuizen replied "Sai Saici. He is Neo China's representative. However, he appears to have decided to work with these bandits." Keiun then added "Which is preposterous! Sai Saici would never do something like that!"

"And what do you need Deku to do?" Ochako asked the two monks, who simultaneously replied: "We need you to defeat Sai Saici in a Gundam match!" Izuku was a little surprised that two people from Neo China would ask him to defeat their representative. "I see. Though, I wasn't sure why, but now I understand the reasoning… Especially after seeing your Gundam with those bandits." Izuku said, before putting down his teacup.

He then stood up and started to leave the shrine. "I'll be going to find your representative. Though, I hope I can trust you two with the safety of my mechanic?" Izuku stated, to which both monks bowed and replied "Yes, of course. It's the least we can do!" Izuku smiled and got into his core lander to go find the bandits.

"So then, Ms. Uraraka, was it?" Zuizen asked her, to which she replied: "Yes, what is it?" Keiun then answered, "Was there anything we can do to help you while he's away?" Ochako had to ponder that, to which she replied "Well, there is one thing. You kind of forgot to tell Deku about Sai Saici, so he doesn't even know what he looks like."

Suddenly, both monks fell sullen, and then they cried facing each other again, while Ochako remarks "Oh dear… This is gonna be a while…" Before going to read a book she had picked up from Neo America.

* * *

**Inside the Bamboo Forest…**

Izuku had driven the Core Lander through the forest road to see if he could find the bandit's headquarters. However, he was stopped when he saw a Chinese boy wearing a purple martial arts gi, with purple pants to match. Carrying a frying pan, as well as having strange balls on his hair.

He cautiously approached the boy, asking "Hey, are you okay?" To which the boy responded by yawning and then waking up. He looked around and saw Izuku, who was just as confused as he is. "Huh… Did I get lost or something?" He asked, to which Izuku replied: "Do you remember where you were headed, cause I can take you there if you'd like."

The boy looked around and responded "Um, that depends… Are you here to kidnap me?" Izuku panicked and shook his head very fast "No! Lord, No! I was only out here in the neighborhood, and I noticed you were out on the road and I figured that I'd help you get to where you need to go. And then, of course, I'd need to be on my way to go fight some bandits-"

The boy couldn't help but feel weirded out by Izuku's muttering. He seemed to trail off as he was talking, as though he were on auto-pilot. However, after a while of muttering, Izuku looked at the boy who was VERY confused by this habit. "Oh! Sorry about that! Sometimes I tend to be on auto-pilot."

He snapped out of his confused state and replied "Eh, no biggie, bro! Say, you think you could take me into town? I was headed down there for the festival, and I figured I'd bring my culinary talents down there! Though, of course, if you wanna help you could but…"

Izuku nodded, and the two headed off in Izuku's Core Lander. Izuku then pulled out his photograph and asked "Before I forget, I need to ask… Have you seen this man?" He looked at the photo and replied "Sorry, bro. Haven't seen him before in my life." Izuku was a tad disappointed by that but accepted that he probably wasn't going to find Kyoji here.

"Why, is he someone important to you?" He asked Izuku, who took a while to respond. "Yeah. He's very important to me." This surprised the boy, not because of what he said, but rather the fact that he sounded somewhat somber, and hesitated to form that response.

* * *

**In the Town…**

The two were working inside of a local cafe, servicing paying customers, and cleaning the dishes. Though they also got a good look at the festival going on outside. "Gotta say, Neo China's got its perks," Izuku said, looking at the fireworks. "Yep! It's an annual celebration of the nation's new year."

Izuku looked at the boy, and responded: "How much do you know about Neo China?" Though, he now hesitated to form a response. However, their thoughts were cut off, as the bandits rushed in and ruined the festivities with their destruction. Including stealing Izuku's Core Lander.

"Hey! My Core Lander!" Izuku shouted as he saw it taken before his eyes. However, he recognized the flames headed towards him and the boy. He quickly grabbed him and bolted out of the building. He put him down and rushed back in to make sure the remaining occupants were safe as well.

And once again, he spotted the Gundam responsible for the destruction. The boy had climbed onto the roof of the building and muttered "Dragon Gundam…" The Gundam itself had fled the scene along with the bandits, leaving behind a ruined town. Izuku went around to check and make sure the civilians were alright.

Luckily, there weren't any casualties, but there were quite a large number of people injured by these actions. To that end, Izuku vowed to make the bandits pay for the damage they caused. As well as stop the one piloting the Dragon Gundam. "Hm… Now, how could I track them down?" Izuku asked himself before the boy grabbed his sleeve.

"Um, bro? I think I know where they might be hiding…" He said somewhat nervously, to which Izuku replied "Great! Now can you take me there?" To which he nodded and cued Izuku to follow him through the mountains.

* * *

**Near the Great Wall…**

They were approaching what appeared to be a large, wall-like structure that seemed to extend further than their current view of it. The two of them then saw what appeared to be a hideout. Izuku took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the group occupying the entrance. "Looks like we may have to fight our way out."

The boy then responded "Um… I have a plan. Though, I don't think you'll like it." Izuku looked at him and asked "Well, whatever it is, we'll have to take advantage of it. After all, it'll probably be our only way." The boy grabbed a ball from his hair, and another had replaced it almost immediately. "See, my quirk is the sticky balls on my hair. They only stick to other people, and just about every surface there is."

He then stuck a ball onto the rock they were hiding near and demonstrated that he doesn't appear to be affected by the ball. "As you can see, I just bounce off of the balls. So, I can use these for climbing, bouncing, and restraining my foes and…" He said but noticed Izuku studying him carefully.

"So what you're suggesting… Is to use one of those to capture me and bring me to those bandits. So, in exchange, you could get us out and we'll be able to beat them?" The boy was surprised that Izuku caught on that quickly. "Well, yeah. Basically." Izuku then nodded and understood.

**Three minutes later…**

The bandits were sitting around, being lazy but then they heard some shouting. "Hey! You guys! You'll never believe who I just caught!" The boy from earlier, seen dragging Izuku around, tied up by sticky balls. He then whispered in his ears "Don't worry, they'll pop off in a couple more minutes."

He then threw Izuku to the bandits, who looked at him and asked "First question, who the hell are you? And second, who the hell is he?" The boy replied "Just someone looking to join your gang, and as for him… I dunno."

They looked closely at him, and then it dawned on them. "That's... Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter! Izuku Midoriya!" One of them shouted. Another then looked at him and asked: "Isn't he also some kind of Pro-Hero?" To which, another replied "Oh yeah... Deku was his name."

This surprised the bandits, seeing that this young man who's also a Pro-Hero was so easily captured by this child. But decided against asking how he achieved such a feat. They grabbed him by his hair and dragged him inside. "You might wanna avoid grabbing one of those balls, cause they could be sticky to you guys." He added as they entered the hideout.

* * *

**Inside the Hideout…**

The balls did indeed peel off of Izuku, but all the while, he ended up tied up, hanging off of a railing inside a warehouse portion of the hideout. "So, mister big shot hero thinks he could take us on?!" One of them shouts, before punching Izuku in the gut. The boy was starting to feel bad for him.

They were taking turns on him, however, before they could continue, Izuku unleashed a kick at 5% of his power. "Well, he certainly has the kick of a Pro-Hero, doesn't he, boys?" Their boss stated, to which Izuku replied: "So, you're Sai Saici, Neo China's Gundam Pilot." To which the man was very much confused.

But then he decided to roll with it anyway. "And what's that to you, boy?" He asked, to which Izuku replied, "This whole thing. These bandits, those attacks on the poor townsfolk, just comes off as nothing but cowardly. How about we settle this in a Gundam fight match!? I promised Zuizen and Keiun that I would defeat you!"

However, the boss grabbed Izuku by his chin and replied "I'd like to see you try to match me. But… You're to be kept a prisoner here." They then cut down the top rope and escorted Izuku to a small prison cell. After the guards had left him to do other things, Izuku noticed the boy entering his cell.

"So… How long were you able to free yourself?" He asked, to which Izuku responded by immediately breaking his bonds. "The whole time. Their knot tying skills could use some work. Alright, what's phase two of your master plan?" The boy pondered for a bit and then answered, "Okay, so… I need a distraction. Think you can handle it?"

Izuku nodded, to which the boy immediately bolted out of Izuku's prison cell and started yelling to warn the other bandits. "Welp… Better get some payback." He said before charging up his quirk. "_One for All… Full Cowling… 45%_!" He then bolted around the area, taking out bandits as he sprung from the walls.

The leader of the bandits decided to get to Dragon Gundam so he can defeat Izuku, however… He suddenly felt slightly heavy. Little did he know, that the boy was hitchhiking on his back using his sticky balls.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

Our hero had continued his battle with the bandits, who were starting to become intimidated by his abilities. And eventually most ran off… Except for one, whom Izuku cornered and said in a stern tone "I'm going to ask you this, once… Where's. My. Core Lander?" To which the man replied by pointing Izuku in the general direction.

Izuku then smirked and said, "Thank you." Before knocking him out. Luckily, no one had decided to damage the vehicle, and he decided to activate it before taking it out of the facility. However, he couldn't help but notice Dragon Gundam outside starts to move from its spot behind the waterfall.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The leader had started to become fatigued, despite only running a short distance to the hiding spot. "Seriously! Why am I so heavy!?" He keeps turning around, to find out what's been weighing him down. However, someone tapped his shoulder. That someone… Turned out to be the boy.

"So, this is where you've been keeping Dragon Gundam. Gotta say, thanks for taking care of it for me! But, Article Four of the Gundam Fight International regulations dictate that a Gundam Fighter takes responsibility for his/her Gundam." The leader then said "Wait! You're…" But was cut off by a blow to the neck.

"Yep! I'm Neo China's Gundam Fighter!" He shouted before jumping in and activating Dragon Gundam. Izuku had arrived but noticed the leader was knocked out. "So… Who's piloting the Gundam?" He asked no one in particular. However, he heard a howl of laughter, which sounded familiar to him.

"Wait… I know that voice. So… You're Sai Saici then?" He asked, to which Sai Saici responded "Yep! Thanks for the help, bro! Good thing you helped out with the distraction, otherwise I don't think I would've gotten my Gundam back!" Sai Saici then adorned his Mobile Trace suit, which was purple like him.

Izuku smirked and said "I see, in that case… How about we have ourselves a Gundam Fight!?" Sai Saici nodded and folded his arms, as though to wait for Izuku to get his Gundam. "Okay then, RISE SHINING GUNDAM!" He shouted before snapping his fingers to summon his Gundam to his location.

He took the core lander to the back of the Gundam and inserted it into the port. He put on his mobile trace suit and readied himself to fight. "Now, here we go… Gundam Fight!" Sai Saici shouted, and Izuku responded "Ready! Go!" The two then charged at one another.

As the two were fighting one another, it seems that Zuizen, Keiun, and Ochako had suddenly appeared near the battlefield. "Wow, gotta say your quirks are amazing, you guys!" Ochako said, enthusiastically. To which they both thanked her. "My quirk allows me to sense the presence of a person I'm familiar with," Keiun said with confidence.

"And my quirk is the ability to teleport myself, and anyone I'm within physical contact with to a location. Though, thanks to Keiun I'm able to get specifics." Zuizen added, and Ochako then looked to see Dragon Gundam engaged with Shining Gundam. "So… That boy you described…" She started, to which they both answered "Is indeed Sai Saici. Though he can be somewhat lazy, he is the Shaolin's pride and joy!"

In the fight, Izuku kept on striking Sai Saici with his laser blade, but it seemed that the polearm he was using was durable enough to handle those kinds of attacks. Suddenly, as Izuku was backing away, he couldn't help but notice that there were larger versions of the sticky balls on the battlefield.

"What the heck?" He asked, to which Sai Saici responded "You like that? See, the ponytail on my Gundam can also produce my sticky balls. Thought I'd give you a fair warning before we fought in our Gundams!" Izuku saw that another barrage was coming at him, but he sliced up the ones in front of him.

"So, you knew I was a Gundam fighter this whole time?" He asked, to which Sai Saici smirked and answered, "Of course! You were skilled enough to go after those bandits and save all those townsfolk. So, I figured you were a Pro-Hero. But then, I find out from those bandits that you were a Gundam fighter, so yeah."

Suddenly, Izuku found himself unable to land anywhere, due to the fact that the ground and nearby mountains were covered with sticky balls. "_Gotta think of a way to get back to the ground! But how?_" He thought to himself, but before the answer could come to him, suddenly… Sai Saici vanished.

And in his place were a whole bunch of those polearms he had. However, they seemed to be masking his appearance. "You'll never guess where I am, Midoriya…" He said in a mocking tone of voice. Izuku then closed his eyes and listened for his voice. He remembered that detail in which he was not affected by his quirk, and could bounce off of the balls.

So, he listened for any sign of bouncing within the immediate vicinity. So, he decided to charge One for All throughout his body, and into his right hand. He then held his index and middle finger with his thumb and flicked downwards. The area around him had collapsed, and the shockwave had also blown away the sticky balls as well as the flags.

This ended up giving Izuku the opportunity he needed to strike, seeing as he saw Sai Saici on a mountain top. "What the?! Did he just-" He said, but before he could finish, he saw Shining Gundam's right hand glowing before him. "This hand of mine Shines, AND ROARS!" He shouts before grabbing Dragon Gundam's head section.

He then pins Dragon Gundam to the ground by its head, with his right hand still shining. "It's bright cry tells me to defeat you!" He shouts, and before he could finish Dragon Gundam. Zuizen shouts to him "Midoriya! It would be wise if you called this a draw, now!" At first, Izuku was about to object, but then noticed the bladed tip of Dragon Gundam's ponytail around Shining Gundam's head.

"It'd be a shame if we were both disqualified, wouldn't it, bro?" Sai Saici asked Izuku, who removed his hand from Dragon Gundam's face. The two then exited their Gundams and shook hands.

Later on, the three bowed in thanks to Izuku for dealing with the bandits, as well as helping Sai Saici acquire his Gundam. "So, you're probably wondering why I wasn't with my Gundam…" Sai Saici said, to which Izuku nodded to confirm his suspicions. "So, when I was arriving to Earth from Neo China, somehow Dragon Gundam and I got separated. And so, I was just wandering around trying to find my Gundam."

Izuku immediately understood his plight and responded "No need to beat yourself up for it. Besides, you did great today, and you're a worthy opponent, Sai Saici." Sai Saici scratched his head, blushing in embarrassment. Zuizen and Keiun then had escorted Sai Saici to their next destination… While Izuku had his next one in mind.

He looked at the back of the photograph and crossed off Neo China for likely locations of the man known as Kyoji. "Next up is Neo France, and then… Neo Russia." Izuku muttered to himself, before heading off with Ochako not too far behind.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Challenge! The Red Rose Knight!

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 4: Challenge! The Red Rose Knight!**

"Now everybody, as you can tell, it seems that the Pro-Hero, Izuku Midoriya or Deku as his hero name entails has been traveling from nation to nation. However, it's been increasingly evident that he doesn't know where Kyoji could be." The man in red stated as he sits on his stool.

"He's made a list of various nations throughout the world, and so far, has crossed off three nations, with only two remaining. Will he have some sort of lead in Neo France? His next opponent, is George De Sand, Neo France's representative and pilot of Gundam Rose." He then rose from his stool and removed his blazer and eyepatch.

"Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set! Ready… GO!" He shouted as per usual…

* * *

**In Neo France…**

Out on a courtyard, two Gundams were poised to fight one another. On one side, there was a brown Gundam with Tarantula claws on his back. It also has a tomahawk attached to its right arm. This was Neo Cuba's Arachno Gundam, it's pilot's name: Frank Gastro.

The man himself is wearing a black mobile trace suit with a spider logo on his chest. He was dark-skinned, had a sizeable beard, and wore a bandanna over the left side of his face. His opponent, meanwhile, had a Gundam that appeared to be primarily white, with his left arm being adorned with what appeared to be a cape.

The pilot's name? George De Sand. However, he appeared to be a plain man wearing a red and white mobile trace suit. His hair was colored white on his right side, while his left side was colored red. He also adorned a scar over his left eye, which was blue compared to his left eye, which was grey.

"So, you're the famous George De Sand, eh?" Frank had asked, to which George replied: "Could we please get this over with?" That question seemed to confuse Frank, to which George clarified "I accepted your challenge because refusing would be considered dishonorable. However, do know that I have a prior engagement that I must attend once this match is over."

Frank saw that as a boast of arrogance, to which he answered "Oh, you're gonna have plenty of time for that once I disqualify you. Here we go… Gundam Fight!" George was about to reply, however, a voice near the fountain shouted "Ready… GO!" And suddenly, Shining Gundam had appeared before the two Gundam pilots.

George had seen Shining Gundam before from the footage of him taking on Neros Gundam as well as Gundam Maxter. However, he didn't know what kind of person was piloting it. "_I see this unchivalrous pilot wishes to disrupt my day further…_" Izuku then looked at the situation and saw that there was a fight already in progress.

"Oh! Um… Sorry about that." He said while rubbing the back of his head, which caused Shining Gundam to mimic his actions. "I didn't know there was a match going on, so… May I ask you something, George De Sand?" George then responded, "Name your request."

"Once you two are done… May I fight the winner?" Izuku asked politely, which seemed to surprise George. Who was expecting him to want to take on both at once. "It's just that, due to Article Five of the Gundam Fight International Regulations-" Izuku was stating before George interrupted "A Gundam fight is meant to be fought one on one."

"Right, so… It would be wrong of me to disrupt a match that's already in progress, and I'll let you finish your match." Frank then butted in, shouting "Hey! Neo Japan! Why're you ignoring me!? We're in the middle of a match, so beat it!" Izuku didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"So, is that fine with you, George?" Izuku asked, to which George was unsure of how to reply since he was on a tight schedule, but this person was more than willing to accommodate. "And one more thing... I have a question I need to ask you." Unfortunately, their conversation was further interrupted, when Frank activated the claws on the back and was about to attack Shining Gundam.

"THAT! DOES IT!" He shouted before charging at Shining Gundam, who retorted by quickly pulling out a beam saber that punctured Arachno Gundam's head section. "Article One of the Gundam Fight International Regulations: A Unit whose head section is destroyed… Is disqualified." Izuku said before the head section was destroyed.

"_His battle instincts are impressive. However, we'll need to settle this next time…_" George thought to himself, as Izuku stood to face George. "Now then where were we?" He asked, but realized that he couldn't move. He looked down and saw a chunk of ice holding down his Gundam.

"Apologies. But… We'll have to settle this some other time…" George said, before flying away from the scene. Izuku then used his beam saber to break apart the ice, and free himself. "Guess so…" He said somewhat depressed. Ochako had arrived on the scene shocked to see that there was a large chunk of ice in the courtyard…

* * *

**At an Estate…**

Once Gundam Rose had returned, George emerged from the machine dressed in an attire mostly consisting of a white blazer, with white dress pants to match. A blue inner dress shirt, as well as a red tie, and black dress shoes. He even sported an arm cape on his left shoulder, as though to signify he's some sort of knight.

Many people had greeted him and acknowledged him on his match. However, he was quick to report to one person in particular. To the untrained eye, she appeared to be quite literally… A floating red dress, with floating white gloves. However, to those who know her, she happens to have a quirk that makes her invisible. He then took a knee and bowed his head to that person.

"Oh George, you were amazing out there! I was watching you the whole time!" She said, to which he asked: "Where were you?" She then replied by pointing at the airship just outside the courtyard. "I see. I apologize for my hastiness. It was discourteous of me, and I will never rush an opponent ever again, Ms. Maria Louise."

Maria then chuckled a little and responded "Don't worry about it. Besides, the whole nation is grateful for everything you bring to us, isn't that right?!" The guests then shouted in glee. The party had then commenced, and it seemed that the guests around the ballroom area were eager for a dance.

However, most had one person in mind: George. He had gotten multiple requests, but "I'm sorry, but… I already have a dance reserved. Isn't that right, Ms. Maria Louise?" He asked to which the young lady had danced with her hero.

"My Hero… Speaking of… What was your hero name again?" She said, to which George was legitimately unsure of how to answer that. "Hm… Was it… Freezerburn?" She shook her head and replied "That's the name I suggested to you, but you turned it down since it sounded too… Bombastic."

George then remembered what it was. "Ah yes, it was I believe "Degrés, the Temperature Hero." She was a little giddy that George remembered his hero name since it's been a while since called himself that. Especially after becoming a knight for the De Sand family.

"Hey, George. Quick question." Maria asked, to which George nodded for her to continue. "I wanna know. Would you fight your battles for me, George?" George then walked over to the nearby balcony, with Maria following. "Ms. Maria Louise. I fight these battles for my nation and my family's honor."

This saddened Maria, who thought that George didn't include her on purpose. So, she left him, confused and alone.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Izuku and Ochako…**

Ochako was checking the feet area of Shining Gundam, just to make sure there aren't any leftover ice chunks inside the machine. Meanwhile, Izuku was talking with a man who appears to balding and wearing a grey blazer with a black-tie via a communication screen. "Izuku Midoriya! What's this I hear about you interfering in a Gundam fight!"

Izuku then replied "I was about to leave the battle and let them fight, but instead the guy chose to attack me, and-" The man interrupted Izuku, saying "And you disqualified him from the tournament? You realize that so far you've had a lackluster performance in this tournament, and now with this, you're making things worse!"

Izuku looked at the man and said "Senator Karato. Please understand that I was willing to let the two fight. But, I can see that you're not willing to listen to me." Karato then responded "Need I remind you what's at stake here?! If you want your father to be free, then you will abide by my orders from here on out, and not act based on instinct!"

After he said this, Izuku turned off the screen and slumped over on the chair. Being reminded that his father was the only reason he was participating in the tournament in the first place, did not make him privy to the demands of the overbearing senator.

He sighed and remembered that his father, for his "crimes" was frozen in suspended animation. And the people want Izuku to participate in this conflict and win. "Deku?" Ochako asked him, to which he replied. "Sorry, I got angry again." She sighed in relief and asked, "It's about your father, isn't it?"

Izuku nodded and said "Karato had to remind me why we're in this predicament in the first place, which to be honest… I wish that he'd think about something other than himself." Ochako nodded and replied, "I know how you feel, but that was reckless of you, Deku."

Izuku sighed and got up from his chair. "I'm going out for a bit. If Karato or anyone else from the colony asks, let them know." He said grabbing his cape. As he was leaving, Ochako received a secret code from another acquaintance of theirs. "Oh! Aizawa's given us a code! Let's see…"

She types it in, and reads a message that tells them "Ochako, Izuku… If you're reading this, then you should know that it's more likely that intel on Kyoji will be in Neo Russia. Your best bet is to leave Neo France, and just go straight there to avoid any more complications."

Ochako sighed, knowing that she was gonna have to break the bad news to Izuku.

* * *

**Back with Maria Louise…**

The young girl seemed to feel like she was invisible to her shining knight. Despite him acknowledging her. "How am I to get George's attention? I swear, sometimes he could be as cold-hearted as the right side of his quirk!" She said while pouting. However, she then remembered Neo Japan's pilot: Izuku Midoriya.

She left a piece of paper on her bureau and headed out the window dressed in a dress shirt, overalls, and a sports cap. When a white-haired butler, who wore a brown blazer, with matching dress pants, a matching dress shirt, and brown dress shirt came in, he saw the window open with a note on her bureau. "Oh no! Ms. Maria Louise!" He exclaimed before grabbing the paper.

George De Sand continued to stare out into the sky, and then the butler in a panic ran up to him. "Monsieur George!" He exclaimed, before presenting him with the letter. "Ms. Maria Louise… She's been…" He took the letter, and read the letter…

_George de Sand,_

_si vous souhaitez revoir votre précieuse Maria Louise, affrontez-moi dans un combat de Gundam. Sauf si vous êtes trop lâche pour m'affronter? _

_Signé, Izuku Midoriya_

"So, Neo Japan is so unchivalrous to the point where they'd kidnap the princess?" He asked himself, to which the butler nervously nods. "Raymond, I'm heading out with Gundam Rose." Raymond nodded and went to report this to Maria's father.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

He went out in the city, wondering if he should've acknowledged what Karato said, instead of blowing him off like that. However, a flash of his father in suspended animation appears in his head, as though mentally reminding him of who holds the bargaining chips.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself, however, he noticed that a group of men, being lead by Frank Gastro were harassing what appears to be a floating set of clothes. "Does that person have some invisibility quirk?" And he then approached the group.

"So, princess… Whatcha doing out here in the middle of town all by your lonesome?" Gastro asked her, to which she replied: "I don't know what you're talking about, you brute!" He then added "Don't play stupid! The only person in Neo France with an invisibility quirk like yours is the princess. You so happen to fit that description!"

He then produced six spider legs from his back, threatening to overwhelm her, however… Izuku interrupted saying "Excuse me, but weren't you disqualified from the Gundam fight? If anything, you should be mad at me, and not this beautiful princess." Gastro was visibly frustrated the moment he saw Izuku.

"Oh, so Neo Japan's Gundam pilot wants to die, huh?" Izuku raised an eyebrow at his statement and looked over at the princess. "Are you ignoring me, you little shit!?" Izuku briefly looked back at the man and bowed in apology. "Sorry about that! Didn't mean to ignore you!"

"Quick to acknowledge your defeat, eh?" He asked, to which Izuku replied by kneeing him in his abdomen. "Forgot that you were a threat." He said, absentmindedly as Gastro fell unconscious. "He's got cool spider legs though. But, how would that work in combat?" He asked before turning back to Maria and remembering that he was saving her.

"Sorry about that! My name's-" He was then cut off by Maria who replied "Izuku Midoriya, Neo Japan's Gundam Fighter, and Pro-Hero. Yeah, I saw your little incident from my aircraft." Izuku then felt shame for that incident. "My apologies, please forgive my rudeness!" He bowed to apologize. Meanwhile, the gang that was with Gastro wasn't sure about ganging up on him but decided to take Gastro and leave.

"No need… Your timing is perfect! How would you like to have a match with George De Sand?" She asked, to which he nodded, and then she added "Excellent! Now, escort me to your hideaway, Monsieur Midoriya!" He then took her hand and the two headed back to his location…

* * *

**Later, at the Arch of Triumph…**

"Your base is here?" She asked, to which Izuku responded "Well, we kind of repurposed this building and made it our own for a bit, however, we've been traveling nation to nation with a different motive in mind instead of just the Gundam fight-" He then went on a muttering tirade which only served to confuse the French princess.

"Um, Monsieur Midoriya?" She asked, to which Izuku looked back at her and realized he was muttering again. "Sorry! It's a nervous tic of mine." He then opened the door and greeted Ochako. "Ochako! I'm back!" He exclaimed, to which she replied "Oh! Hey, Deku I-" But then she saw the princess and asked "Deku, who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Princess Maria Louise… And Izuku here kidnapped me." This caused both Ochako and Izuku's eyes to widen, and look straight at the princess. "I swear I just wanted to get her to safety." Izuku quickly explained to Ochako, to which Maria added, "Oh, that's okay, I staged a kidnapping. The scenario on the other hand… Not so much."

Izuku then quickly recapped what he knew about the scenario, to which Ochako was at least willing to believe Izuku. However, the princess was somewhat questionable. Though that's partially due to how calm and cheerful her demeanor is under these circumstances.

Izuku had told Maria that he needed to speak with Ochako, to which she decided to take a look at Shining Gundam. "Deku, we've already gotten one complaint from Neo France regarding the incident this morning, I don't know if we're gonna get disqualified for this whole "kidnapping" thing."

Izuku had agreed with her, and the two of them thought long and hard about this. "Okay, maybe I can convince George De Sand that this is all a misunderstanding, and perhaps we could put all this behind us." Maria then said from behind "Oh, there's a letter with your name on it saying that you kidnapped me."

Suddenly, Izuku trying to talk reason with George just flew straight out the window. "Guess I'm gonna have to fight him, huh?" Izuku asked, to which Ochako sighed before getting Shining Gundam all set up. "Okay, where are we doing this battle?" He asked Maria, who answered, "Oh, there's an abandoned part of the city where you two can fight to your heart's content."

Izuku raised his eyebrow and once Shining Gundam was all set, the trio headed out to the location.

* * *

**In the Abandoned Area…**

Izuku had tied up Maria to a tree, as per her instructions. Luckily, Ochako had found a large amount of rope in a dumpster. Why someone would do that? Nobody has a clue. "Ow!" She complained, to which Izuku replied "Sorry!" She then said, "Don't worry, it's gotta look convincing, okay?"

He looked at Ochako and asked, "Remind me how she talked me into this?" Ochako was about to say something when Gundam Rose appeared before them. "So, this is where you are." George De Sand said from within the Gundam. "Oh George, you've come to rescue me!"

"Izuku Midoriya, of Neo Japan! I've come to challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!" George declared, to which Izuku nodded to Ochako. "I accept your challenge!" He exclaimed before jumping back into Shining Gundam and engaging the mobile trace system.

"Gundam Fight! Ready…" George started, to which Izuku, drawing a beam saber responded: "GO!" Before charging at George with his beam rapier drawn. The two clashed, and Maria Louise couldn't help but watch in awe. Ochako was quick to try and get Maria loose from her restraints.

"Huh? What are you doing? Don't you want to watch this fight?" She asked Ochako, to which she seemed confused as to why she would ask that. "The man of my dreams is fighting on my behalf, and I'm sure that Izuku would fight on your behalf as well." Ochako sighed at that and replied, "Sorry, it's not like that."

Maria then asked in confusion "Wait, what do you mean? Aren't you and Izuku… You know…" Ochako shook her head and answered "All we are is good friends. That's all. Deku has his reasons for why he fights. Though I can assure you, I have nothing to do with it. As for George, well… From what I can tell, all that matters to people like him is the fight at this point."

Maria then shouted "That's not true! You're lying!" at Ochako, to which George, after forming an ice wall between him and Izuku looked back and said "No, it's true. What's important to me right now, is the man that's currently in front of me. Right now, the two of you should be getting to safety before things become too dangerous!"

The princess then felt depressed after hearing that. But, ultimately accepted that she shouldn't be in the area at this point. George then suddenly saw his ice wall collapse due to some powerful force emitting from Shining Gundam's Finger. "So, what kind of quirk do you have, Midoriya? Surely your quirk must have some noteworthy name."

Izuku shook his head and replied "Not really, no. But, if this is all you have for defensive measures, you'll never beat me." George was a bit angered at this and sent another chunk of ice at Izuku, who widened his stance, and channeled his quirk into his hand. "Delaware… SMASH!" He shouted as he exerted enough force from his flick to destroy the chunk and send Gundam Rose flying.

However, George then rose from the rubble of the building he fell on and brushed off the dust. "I must say, that is impressive. However, you seem to forget that I haven't shown you Gundam Rose's true power!" He says as the cape rose and launched an array of tiny floating Roses.

"This is my trump card. Rose… BITS!" He shouted sending the roses at Izuku, who tried to hover away from them while firing his Vulcan gun at the small projectiles… Unaware that there were bits that were firing lasers from behind, which struck his leg jets. He tumbled over, and suddenly the roses surrounded Izuku's right arm and tied it to a nearby boulder.

However, to capitalize on this, Gundam Rose then froze the legs to their spot, pinning Izuku down. "Now then, what was that about me not being able to beat you? You only have one arm available, so I as a knight will give you one chance to strike back before I take your head unit."

Izuku pondered how to strike back, and realized that he did have something. "Guess I'll take your proposal then." Charging up Full Cowling and then preparing another flick. "Guessing you plan to take my head unit along with yours?" George asked, before seeing that Izuku pointed his strike at the ground.

He broke apart the ice, and the boulder nearby. Freeing him from the Rose Bits. Little did they know, the shockwave seemed to be enough to break apart the old Eiffel Tower. Ochako had just finished untying Maria, but couldn't react fast enough. George was quick to rush to their safety, with Izuku following behind.

Before the tower could crush the girls, George quickly grabbed it and held it in place. However, he realized that Izuku was not only helping him with one hand, but the other hand was glowing with that signature glow. "So, this is how you decide checkmate, huh?" George asked, to which Izuku replied "I had once vowed to become a strong hero so that no one would worry about me.

I would win my battles… And, I would save people. I'm only asking you politely to surrender George." George at first pondered if he should just freeze him, but realized that Izuku would probably take his head unit before he could do that. "I yield to the better man." Izuku then let down Shining Finger, and the two moved the old Eiffel Tower elsewhere.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Maria Louise was returned to her father, who was very thankful to have her back. Her father was a fair-skinned man, with Brunette hair, and a beard to match. He also wore a monocle over his eye and wore a purple suit with tan dress pants. "George De Sand, or should I say, Degrés. I can assure you, Neo Japan will not hear the end of this one."

George then replied "If I may, I have reason to believe Monsieur Midoriya had nothing to do with Ms. Maria Louise disappearing last night. I believe the princess may have taken a night on the town, and wanted to set me up for a Gundam fight." The man looked at his daughter and asked: "Is this true?"

To which she replied "Yes. I wanted to see if George De Sand would truly fight on my behalf. But, I can see that all that mattered to him was the fight itself." George then interjected saying "That's not true!" Before approaching and kneeling to her. "I fight for my family's honor, and Neo France. Which does include that I fight for you, Ms. Maria Louise. However, your safety was what I was mostly concerned about that night."

Maria then understood what he meant and extended her hand. To which he planted a chaste kiss on it. "Please understand, Ms. Maria Louise, last night wasn't meant to be an insult to you. But rather, it was difficult to address that concern, due to the nature of our relationship."

She smiled and replied "I understand, George De Sand. And I forgive you." George smiled in relief and he then decided to head out. "Now where could you be going, Monsieur George?" Her father asked. To which George replied, "I must find the one called Izuku Midoriya, and apologize for this incident."

* * *

**At a local cafe…**

Izuku and Ochako were sitting around, after having a pleasant meal, and figuring out how to pay for the bill. "We're going to need to calculate this, aren't we?" Izuku asked, to which Ochako replied by pulling out a calculator. However, George De Sand had arrived and paid the bill in full.

"No need, it's covered." He said, to which Izuku replied by saying "Oh, thank you, George. By the way, what are you doing here, anyway?" George then started by saying "First, I apologize on behalf of Ms. Maria Louise. And second, you wanted to ask me something, right?"

Izuku then pulled out his photograph and showed it to George. "Have you seen this man anywhere?" George then bluntly replied "I'm afraid not. Though, if I had, I can assure you that I would've divulged his location." Izuku sighed in disappointment, and George then added, "Also, I am aware that you weren't responsible for Ms. Maria Louise's disappearance."

Izuku was surprised to hear this and asked, "Okay, but how'd you know?" George pulled out the note in question and showed it to Izuku. "I'm not sure how intelligent you are, but I doubt you're fluent in our language." Izuku then scratched the back of his head nervously as George extended his hand.

"It was a good fight, Monsieur Midoriya." He said, to which Izuku accepted his hand and replied, "Oh, you can call me Deku if you'd like." To which George smiled and waved goodbye before leaving. "Well, Ochako… I guess we're following Aizawa's advice and heading to Neo Russia." Izuku said, and Ochako had nodded before following him back to their hideaway…

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 5: Great Escape! A Captive Gundam Fighter.**

"Now everybody, it seems that we've gone through nations like Neo Italy, Neo America, Neo China, and of course, Neo France. However, there have been no leads whatsoever on the mysterious man known as Kyoji. But, young Pro-Hero Izuku Midoriya still has one location on his list to investigate. And that, is Neo Russia.

Home to an infamous prison known for capturing Gundam fighters and destroying their Gundams so that Neo Russia would win by default. Today's opponent is a prisoner by the name of Argo Gulskii! That's right! Izuku's next opponent is a prisoner and known criminal!" The man in red spoke while sitting on a stool, doing his usual routine.

"Let's get things started! Gundam Fight all set! Ready… Go!"

* * *

**At a local Tavern…**

Ochako Uraraka arrived outside of the Tavern, noticing that Shining Gundam's Core Lander was outside, making her assume that Izuku was nearby. Once she walked in, she sat on a stool and politely asked "Excuse me. Has anyone passed by here recently? I'm looking for a guy dressed in green who has green hair and-"

However, the bartender interrupted asking "Would this man by any chance be a Gundam fighter?" Ochako nodded, and the man added "I'm afraid he's done for. Around here, is our prison. And unfortunately, the people of Neo Russia… Well, they see a Gundam pilot, and they'll be arrested."

Ochako was shocked to hear such a thing. "But, Deku didn't do anything wrong!" The bartender gestured to her to calm down and said "It's not for any crime they committed. But rather, to eliminate competition. If he's as innocent as you say, then I'm afraid it'll be worse for him."

This made her feel even worse, for not being there when Izuku had gone ahead. However, she wouldn't lose heart. She'd find a way to save Izuku, and the best way is to inform her father, who may be able to help her with this issue. "Thanks for letting me know, sir! I'm sure I can find a way to save him!"

* * *

**Meanwhile… In the Prison…**

Izuku was inside of an interrogation room, nearby a few guards who were waiting patiently for someone. "Would you believe me if I told you this wasn't the first time I've been interrogated this year?" Izuku asked one of the guards who didn't say a word to him. "My, my… So, this is the man you boys captured." A woman with a Russian accent said.

As she approached Izuku, he could make her out a bit better in the light. She looked to be wearing a standard green warden uniform, with a red tie on her white dress shirt. She also had combat boots and a riding crop. Though, normally most uniforms would have long sleeves. Her uniform had shorter sleeves, to show off her arms.

She seemed to have long black hair, kept in a ponytail which looked somewhat messy. She also wore a police hat as a standard. "So, then… Who might you be?" She asked, to which Izuku replied: "My name is Izuku Midoriya, Ma'am." She then cued one of the guards to come over to her.

She whispered something in his ear, to which he responded by pulling out the torn picture Izuku carried. "We frisked him before we brought him in, Ms. Nastasha." He stated though Izuku seemed to be losing some of his composure at his picture being stolen like that.

"Now then, what can you tell me about this picture, Midoriya?" She asked to which he responded, "All I ask is if you've seen that man." She looked closely at him and responded "We don't have a record for this man, plus… I believe that you should tell us where your Gundam is."

Izuku sneered at Nastasha and said "I don't know what you're talking about. Now give me back the picture, and I'll be on my way." Nastasha then grabbed at her neck, and something appeared to be coming out of it. What could only be described as a shock collar of sorts?

"See now, your uncooperativeness, as well as your thinly veiled lies will only delay the inevitable. Until then, you are to remain in our custody. And I wouldn't think about using your quirk in this place any time soon." As Nastasha said this, the guards approached Izuku, prepared to hold him down.

Izuku then took a deep breath, and suddenly… What could only be described as a black tendril started creeping out of his knuckle, joined by a few others. "_Black… Whip!_" He thought to himself as the tendrils grabbed the guards and Nastasha. However, he made sure not to have a tight grasp on them.

He grabbed the picture, as well as his belt, and fled the room activating Full Cowling. Izuku went for the nearest window and jumped out. He landed on the ground as the sirens went off, and he looked around for a boat to escape the prison on. "Now then, there has to be an escape craft somewhere around here…" He said to himself, however, he came across another prisoner in the yard.

He looked to be a giant of a man. A Russian man with six arms, each attached by flaps of skin in between each almost like a bat. Though, those flaps of skin don't extend to the wrists. He wore a light blue prison uniform with two sets of four buttons going down either side of his torso. The collar area was dark blue, which also extended down his back.

He wore a dark blue belt and dark blue boots. There seemed to be a mask over his nose down to where the uniform starts. Sporting a serious expression, with White hair that seems to go straight down the front of his head. He also had shackles on his wrists, but with no visible chain, as well as a device strapped to his chest. As well as a collar strapped to his neck.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you point me to the nearest boat?" Izuku asked the man, who replied: "I'm afraid there is no escape." He then approached Izuku, who got a fair distance away, assuming the man wanted a confrontation. "Look, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to leave this place."

He then shook his head, before continuing to approach Izuku, who charged up 5% into his Full Cowling and threw a punch to his gut… Which didn't seem to faze him in the slightest. "Please tell me that wasn't your best." And before Izuku could persist, the man struck Izuku's neck and knocked him out.

"I'm sorry, but this is the reality you face." He said, somberly before being approached by Nastasha and her men. "Tell me, Argo… Were you planning an escape?" Argo shook his head and answered "No, Nastasha. I just happened to be out here when I found him."

She smirked before placing the collar on him. "Take him to his cell, men. We'll get the information on Shining Gundam by the end of the week!" She said to which the men carried Izuku away. Argo started to head back to his cell, but then Nastasha stopped him, saying "Wait! There's something I need to talk to you about, Argo."

* * *

**Back with Ochako…**

She got inside of Izuku's Core Lander to contact her father, via the communication radio inside. "Hello? Father? Come in! Can you hear me?" She said into the speaker. Suddenly, the screen cleared up to show her father. Her father had dirty blonde hair, a little shadow on his face, indicating that he shaved recently, a large build, and wears a lab coat.

"Yes, Ochako, did you need something?" He asked a little surprised that his daughter called him. "Um, well… You see… Deku's been captured and taken to Neo Russia's prison. And I think Neo Russia might end up finding where Shining Gundam is." She said, informing him of the situation to the best of her ability.

He pondered what they should do in this situation. "Well, I looked at the forecast and it seems like it'll be snowing for the next few days down there." She at first was unsure as to why her father would tell her the weather, but then looked at the lake nearby. "Thanks for the help, dad! Now I know when to help Deku."

She was about to hang up, but then he interrupted saying "Wait! There's something that I need to tell you. But I'm afraid it's something you can't tell Izuku." She looked at him, very confused, but then he explained the situation to her.

* * *

**The Next Day in Prison…**

Izuku seemed to be having some sort of nightmare. He was tossing and turning, hearing voices in his head. "No…" He muttered, but in the nightmare, he noticed that his mother, who appeared to be a woman with green hair, bunched up in a bun being taken away by a gigantic Gundam. "Izuku!" He kept running towards her fruitlessly shouting "MOM! NO!"

He then woke up, dressed in what appears to be a green prison uniform. He also noticed the collar on his neck. When he tried using One for All to try removing it, the collar shocked him. "What the-" He said before being interrupted by another prisoner. "Looks like you're new here." This Russian man seemed to also be wearing one of those collars and wore a blue uniform. He had fair skin, and his hair was grey, but he seemed young enough to be in his thirties.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked, to which the man replied "Name's Bardman. And you are?" Izuku answered "Izuku Midoriya, sir." The man was surprised by his politeness, as the two shook hands. "So, are you some kind of Gundam Fighter?" He asked, to which Izuku shook his head to deny him.

"Y'know, there's no point in denying. They'll find out eventually. This prison was designed to pretty much break it's prisoners. Those collars prevent a person from using their quirk. Designed by that warden. Her quirk from what I heard is to make just about anything from her body fat, just so long as she knows the components."

Izuku was tempted to ask about his quirk, but he then interjected "If you're wondering about my quirk, don't. It's been so long that I don't even recall what it is. So, your best bet is to tell them where your Gundam is, and just accept that you aren't escaping."

They end up being let out of their prison cells, to be escorted to the cafeteria. As they were walking through the underground area, Izuku couldn't help but notice that there were several Gundams being melted nearby. "That's how Neo Russia wins, by capturing Gundam Fighters, and melting down their Gundams," Bardman said, as Izuku kept on staring.

Of course, he was forced to keep moving by the guards, and eventually, he grabbed his food in the Cafeteria and begrudgingly started eating. However, he noticed that the man from earlier is nearby. "I've seen that guy before." Bardman heard Izuku say that and added: "That's Argo Gulskii, and he's got QUITE the record."

Izuku approached Argo, and said "Hey! You knocked me out earlier, didn't you?" Argo simply looked up at him and replied "And? How is that any concern of mine? You were escaping, and I decided to stop you before you did something stupid." He got up and imposed himself on Izuku, who didn't flinch at his height.

He then kneeled down to Izuku's height and pulled him to where he could whisper to him. "Listen, I have an escape plan. If you want this, you'll need to follow my lead, got it?" Izuku looked around, making sure nobody could hear them. "Okay, so when are we doing this?" Argo then whispered, "Tomorrow, when the lake freezes." Izuku nodded and walked back to his table.

"So… What'd you two discuss?" Bardman asked, to which Izuku replied: "I'll tell you later." This ended up confusing everyone in the area, and the guards made sure to maintain their position should something happen. Nastasha also seemed to observe the area, with Argo giving her some kind of look.

Later at night, Izuku and Bardman returned back to their cells, and Izuku asked the man "So, what was your life like before all this happened?" Bardman was a little surprised at his questions, to which he replied "Well, I used to be a Gundam fighter too, as you're aware. But, nowadays I've pretty much become a traitor to my country. So, I doubt I'd have much freedom, to begin with."

Izuku felt a little somber upon hearing that, and asked "Hey, Bardman… How would you like to be free? Even if it's just for a small amount of time, would you like freedom?" Bardman was further surprised by this, and quietly said: "Okay, now you're just twisting the knife in." Izuku gave him a look and told him "We have a plan. I just want to help out a friend in need."

Bardman was flattered by the fact that Izuku even considered him a friend. But he ultimately seemed to dismiss that idea. But, Izuku wasn't upset about it, knowing that he'll probably come around.

* * *

**With Nastasha…**

"You're positive?" She asked one of the guards. "Yes, ma'am! That's what was said." She then pondered the possibility. "Alright, how about this? We let him go through with his plan, and see how it plays out." The guard was baffled by Nastasha's willingness to allow this event to occur. "But Ms. Nastasha, isn't that a poor decision on your part?" She responds "I know… But it's mine to make."

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Izuku and Bardman were outside the prison yard, where he was conversing with some birds that were just outside the gate. "Thanks for being there for me, little birds. But, I'm afraid I have to fly away now." He said, to which he waved goodbye to the birds after they flew away. He approached Izuku, and said, "I hope the plan's as good as you say it is."

Izuku smiled and replied "There's no need to fear. After all, I'm here." Bardman laughed at his statement and said: "You sound like a Pro-Hero." Izuku continued smiling, and Bardman felt that he was being genuine. "Wow, I can't believe I shared a cell with a Pro-Hero." He said to himself as he followed Izuku.

* * *

**In the Mines…**

Izuku and Bardman met up with Argo, who was surprised to see that Izuku brought his cellmate with him. "Sorry if this wasn't part of the plan, Argo," Izuku stated to which Argo shook his head, and presented Izuku with his photo. "Where'd you get this?" Izuku asked, to which Argo replied "One of the guards was lazy enough to keep that on hand, so… I pick-pocketed him."

The two approached where Argo was leading them, and he proceeded to punch the wall out. He pulled at the pipes, and then said: "And now, we run." Izuku and Bardman nodded and followed Argo's lead. The building above the mine started to explode, and an alarm sounded throughout the prison yard. The guards were panicking, trying to keep the prisoners in line, and failed to notice Argo and co. leaving on a Hovertruck.

They bust through the gates, however… What they didn't count on, was Nastasha flying in on a ship remote controlling Neo Russia's Gundam. The Gundam was mostly black with white on the head section. It was considerably bulky and seemed to have large ball-like objects on the shoulders. This was Bolt Gundam.

"Hey! Midoriya! Any reason why Neo Russia's suddenly following us!" Izuku looked behind him and noticed that Argo was oddly calm at the moment. Bolt Gundam fired some shots near the truck, causing it to crash. However, Izuku was able to grab Bardman, but couldn't reach Argo in time. Luckily though, Argo escaped without a scratch.

Izuku looked at Argo and realized that he himself was the man who ratted them out. Ochako had arrived with the Core Lander and noticed Izuku was at a standoff with another prisoner. "Deku! I finally got your signal! You alright!?" Izuku looked over and replied "I'm fine, Ochako! Thanks for bringing the Core Lander!"

Argo then said "Yes, it's true. Why? Cause I wanted to lure out your Gundam!" Izuku was surprised by this declaration.

* * *

**Flashback, Two Days Ago…**

Argo and Nastasha met in her office, and she pulled out an ID on Izuku. "Well, this prisoner's gonna be problematic." She said, to which Argo examined the ID. "It appears to be a Hero license." She nodded and examined it more closely. "Izuku Midoriya, Pro-Hero Name… Deku. Age 20, Height, 178 centimeters, Weight, 77 Kilograms."

Argo wasn't sure what the purpose of listing Izuku's stats was until she placed the ID back down and said "Seems like he's a valuable asset to Neo Japan. More than just being its representative in the Gundam Fight. Unless we can get the information of his Gundam's location out of him… We might end up being responsible for breaking the treaty."

As she was talking, Argo then said "If I may, Nastasha… I believe I have a plan that might work to our advantage." She looked back up at him and responded: "Continue…" He nodded and then added "I would like to stage an escape. That way, he would be privy to taking us to his Gundam's location. And, I'd like to see what he's truly capable of."

She was taken aback by this sudden demand, and then she questioned: "Now why on earth would you want to fight him when we could simply capture his Gundam and permanently destroy it?" Argo sneered back at her and answered "Because we are Gundam Fighters. Not just the Government's lapdogs! You have me as your Gundam Fighter, and frankly, I want to prove myself to my country, and to my people."

She smirked at Argo and answered "You know what… I like your answer. And I'll be honest, I agree with you. I'm sick of just winning by default. What's the point in participating when your tactic is too cowardly for anyone's tastes? After all, I'd personally like to see him decimated in battle, rather than be demoralized in prison."

Argo nodded and said, "You have my word that I will win my battle."

* * *

**Back to Present…**

The two continued their little stare down, and Argo threw Izuku his ID. "Just letting you have one thing before your defeat." He said before stepping towards Bolt Gundam. However, he noticed his collar beeping… But then it fell right off his neck. "Nastasha, why?" He asked to which she replied, "Simply because I want to see you give your all in this fight."

He nodded and turned to see Izuku trying to pull his collar off. Though, he didn't expect that he would succeed in ripping it off his neck. "_Incredible._" He thought to himself. Izuku then shouted "RISE SHINING GUNDAM!" Before snapping his fingers, and thus giving Shining Gundam the signal to rise out of the water.

"Ochako, take Bardman and get as far away as possible!" Izuku shouted, to which she replied by grabbing Bardman and running from the battlefield. Izuku drove the Core Lander into Shining Gundam's back slot and synced up with it. Meanwhile, Argo was getting fitted into his blue Mobile Trace Suit. That appeared to have no noticeable features aside from the bomb strap being on the outside.

"Well then, Midoriya? Are you ready?" He asked, to which Izuku nodded while getting into a fighting stance. "Gundam Fight! Ready…" Argo started, to which Izuku finished by charging and shouting "GO!" Izuku charged at him, and tried to grapple him… Only to get tossed himself. Argo then unleashed a large ball from his shoulder and attached a chain link to it.

"Well! Midoriya, how will you counter this one?!" Argo said as he spun the ball and chain around to gain momentum for a strike. When Izuku saw this he ducked and charged at Argo. He launched a punch from down below aiming straight for his head, but Izuku didn't seem to damage him all that much.

Unfortunately, Bolt Gundam then sprouted additional arms below the one carrying the ball and chain. He then grabbed Shining Gundam's left arm and pried it straight off. Izuku then shouted in pain. Argo was setting up to grab Izuku's right arm, however, his right arm began to glow, and suddenly… Bolt Gundam's left set of arms was taken out by a chop from the hand.

"What the-" Argo muttered, but then Izuku shouted "SHINING FINGER!" Before grasping Bolt Gundam's head. Unfortunately, before Izuku could destroy Bolt Gundam's head unit… Shining Gundam ran out of power. "Dammit… Guess we'll have to call this a draw, huh?" Izuku stated, to which Argo had to agree due to Bolt Gundam's injuries.

So, the two had backed off from each other and parted ways.

* * *

**On the Shoreline…**

Izuku had watched as Neo Russia's ship had docked Bolt Gundam and flew into the sky. Bardman then said "So, about Argo… He was never able to be free like us. You see… Argo was a pirate. He and his crew were galavanting around space, stealing whatever they could, but they never killed anyone. One day, however, Argo screwed up and he and his crew turned themselves in.

There's a bomb strapped to Argo's chest, and should he try to break free… Well, he'll be splattered all over the place. His only freedom is to fight, and that's all he's known since he's been a prisoner." Izuku turned to Bardman and asked, "How do you know all this?" He replied "Simple, word travels. People talk, and sometimes, those rumors become the truth."

Ochako then turned to ask him "So, what are you gonna do now?" He turned away and started walking. But as he walked, he said "Well, since I'm a traitor… I just have to keep running. Yes, keep running until my legs give out." Izuku waved to his friend, as though to thank him for being a friend to him.

He then sighed, to which Ochako asked: "So, did you find anything?" Izuku shook his head and answered "No, nothing… Again. Kyoji is nowhere to be found, and I'm not sure where else to look." Ochako had thought about something her father had told her about, and she said "Look, why don't we head over to Neo Japan? See if there are any leads there?"

Izuku, desperate for any kind of lead agreed with Ochako, and unbeknownst to him… He was being set up…

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Fight Izuku! Earth is the Ring!

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 6: Fight, Izuku! Earth is the Ring!**

In the small town of Mustafa, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka have begun to wander about the abandoned nation of Neo Japan. "This takes me back…" Izuku briefly said to himself, to which Ochako asks "How so?" He then answers "Didn't I tell you that I was from Earth? My family and I moved to the colonies when I was seven. Then again, it's been so long since I've been back home, that it's like a distant memory."

He then showed her the old home he used to live in. It was a two-floor red house, but it was starting to show its age. There was moss growing on the roof, and it seemed like no maintenance whatsoever was done on anything. When they entered the house, the lights wouldn't even turn on.

He then showed her where his room used to be. "This place used to be my bedroom." He said to which Ochako looked around and commented: "Feels kind of weird not seeing anything All Might related in here." Izuku sort of blushed, remembering what his room back on the colony looked like. Though, he doubted that it remained intact.

She looked around and noticed what appeared to be a small keychain of sorts in one of the drawers on the dresser. "Hey, Deku? Was this yours?" She asked, holding the keychain nearby him, to which he was surprised that the keychain was even here. But, instead of taking it, he pushes it towards her. "You keep it. After all, you've been a great friend, and I've always wanted to give you a gift for everything you've done for me."

Hearing this, somewhat depressed Ochako, but took the keychain anyway, as though to show politeness to his offer. "Thanks, Deku. It means a lot to me!" Hearing this made Izuku somewhat happy. However, they felt that they needed to leave the house and continue looking for clues.

They both stumbled upon an elderly man, who had silver hair, an orange robe, and a walking stick. "My, my… There haven't been visitors in such a long time… Welcome, to Mustafa." The old man said, to which Izuku bowed his head in politeness. "Thank you very much, sir! I'm Izuku Midoriya, the-" Izuku started saying before the old man replied "I know who you are, young man. After all, you're our country's Pro-Hero."

Izuku seemed to be grinning ear to ear, and the old man briefly glanced at Ochako, as though the two of them knew each other as well. "Now, if you'll just follow me… I'll make you two a pot of tea." The old man offered, to which Izuku eagerly accepted, and Ochako reluctantly agreed.

They headed to his home, which appeared to be a small, traditional Japanese home with a porch, paper on the walls held up by wood, and of course a curved rooftop. The man had finished pouring the tea and handed Ochako her tea before he added what appeared to be sugar in Izuku's.

"Now then, I presume you prefer sugar in yours, young man?" He asked to which Izuku nodded. He had also put some sugar in as well. "It's sad, really… Our old nation is falling apart. What used to be a pleasant town, has now continued to deteriorate. Not just from that war in the olden days, but also from this whole Gundam fight."

Izuku had drunk his tea, while Ochako was only taking small sips at a time. "Well, the Gundam fight still mitigates the loss of life. So, there's that. But, I can see your point, sir. Back when I was a kid, I was told that… I couldn't be a hero just because a doctor had said so. But, after meeting the greatest hero of all time, as well as receiving his guidance… I think that anyone can be a hero regardless of quirks."

He looked back at Izuku and said "Interesting. And what of the Gundam fight, then? Why do you think heroes compete in this?" Izuku then answered "Well, I think it's to show that there's no more animosity between people with quirks and people who are quirkless. That is what I firmly believe, sir."

The old man nodded and said "Well then, I'm sure that belief will get you far, young man. However… I think we'll need to put that on hold for now." At first, Izuku was confused, but then… He suddenly felt tired. "What's… Going… On…?" He said as he started to lose consciousness. Ochako was deeply concerned but didn't say anything as Izuku ended up falling asleep right next to her.

"Well, young lady… I'm surprised you didn't say a thing to him about this. After all, the two of you are such good friends, right?" He said to her, to which she replied "My father told me to keep it a secret… And I just couldn't stand it. Please tell me he's okay." He then checked Izuku's pulse and answered "No need to worry, Ms. Uraraka. He's very much alive. For now, we need to get him back to the colony." She nodded and helped carry Izuku along.

After they left, the man in the red suit arrived picking up the picture of Kyoji and said "Now everyone, after a long time of buildup, we'll finally get answers to the question of "Who is this man in the photo?". Well then, believe me… We'll have the answers today! Izuku Midoriya's opponent this time around… Is the Devil Gundam! A powerful Gundam of unknowable capabilities!"

He then removed his blazer and eyepatch as per usual before shouting "Let's get things started! Gundam fight all set! Ready… GO!"

* * *

**At the Neo Japan Colony…**

A group of men wearing hazard suits seems to be clearing out a small area on the surface. It appears to be a rural area, on a small country road. The house appears to be an abandoned two-story traditional Japanese home. With a gate just before the stairway. Dr. Uraraka, supervising the whole thing from afar, notices a car arriving. Carrying Karato and a man who appears to be dressed in all black.

He has long black hair, a black long sleeve sweatshirt, black pants, black shoes, a grey utility belt, and a grey scarf around his neck. He also has what appears to be a five o'clock shadow and a scar underneath his right eye. This man was Colonel Shota Aizawa, known to Neo Japan as the Pro-Hero Eraserhead.

"I'm just saying, Eraser, if people take advantage of the fact that Neo Japan's Gundam fighter is no longer present, then we'll be facing further consequences! Do you understand?" Karato exclaimed as he exited the vehicle. "Relax, Karato. I can assure you that this will remain covert. We'll have this simulation finished and before long, you'll see that Midoriya is more than capable."

"Speaking of which, Izuku is about to wake up in a few moments. So, we'll just have to see." The three of them then gathered inside Dr. Uraraka's lab and watched from the screen as Izuku, laying out nearby his house, dressed in a black Dress shirt and grey shorts lay unconscious.

* * *

**With Izuku…**

The young man had finally stirred, after so long. He looked at his surroundings and noticed a briefcase nearby. "_Did I pass out on the way back?_" Izuku thought to himself, before muttering some of the strange things that happened to him on his way back. However, a slightly older looking man with messy green hair, though it appeared a little more straight than Izuku's hair, it was certainly long around the front and back.

He had a more masculine face, with no freckles. He wore a blue trench coat with black jeans and brown dress shoes. Suddenly, Izuku's briefcase started floating away from him as he was muttering. "Well, now this was unexpected. I go out for a little stroll, and look what I found!" The man said. Izuku turned around to face him. Izuku's eyes beamed with excitement.

"K-K-Kyoji!" He shouted before jumping to hug him, to which Kyoji responded by returning the hug. "Woah, careful now, Izuku! You're no longer the little boy who left our home to train." Izuku let go and wiped his tears away. "Sorry about that, big brother!" He said, apologizing to his older brother. "Well now, I must say… You've gotten taller, and you're quite muscular."

Izuku looked over himself noting the physique that his brother mentioned. "Oh, thanks!" He said while rubbing the back of his head. Kyoji handed him his briefcase and said "Say… Why don't we go see mom and dad? I'm sure they'd love to know that you're alive and well." Izuku eagerly nodded and walked beside Kyoji…

They got over the steps and entered into the front door, where a woman in her forties who appears to have put on some weight, is having a conversation with her husband, who is of average build. The woman has green hair worn in a ponytail, a pink shirt, with a yellow dress underneath. She also appeared to be wearing slippers and sporting a solemn expression on her face.

The husband wore a yellow sweatshirt, tan dress pants, brown dress shoes, and also had dark green hair. Kyoji then announced "Hey, mom! Dad! I'm home!" The two looked over to see Kyoji and were happy to see him back home. "Oh, Kyoji… Where have you been?" The father had said. "Oh, Hisashi… You should know by now that Kyoji always goes out for a morning walk."

"Well, Inko… What if he went somewhere else instead? Then what?" Hisashi responded to his wife. Who sighed at his reasonable response. But then noticed someone behind Kyoji. It was Izuku. The moment she saw him, her eyes widened, and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Oh, guess I should've mentioned who I ran into today…" Kyoji off-handedly said, as Izuku sheepishly said "Um… Hi, mom. Hi, dad."

Inko then rushed and hugged Izuku while a fountain of tears spewed out from her eyes. "OH IZUKU! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I WAS WORRIED YOU'D BE DEAD! IZUUUUUKUUUUUUUU!" Izuku seemed to forget how emotional his mother was, but gladly returned her hug responding "Yeah… I'm home mom…" He said while shedding a few tears of his own.

Hisashi approached Izuku and joined in the group hug. "It's good to see you, Izuku…" After a few minutes, they broke apart… But Inko still clung onto Izuku. "Um… Mom, you can let go now." Izuku said to Inko who replied "No, I don't wanna. You've been away for ten years, and I don't wanna let you go again."

"But mom, if you don't let go, my left arm's gonna go numb and I'll drop my briefcase on the floor." Inko looked down and realized that Izuku was indeed carrying something important in this hand. She decided to let go, and apologize to her son. "It's alright mom, I didn't mean it."

The family sat on the couch in the living room to discuss everything that's happened during the time Izuku was off training. "So, one day I was out and about, but then I was attacked by a villain made out of sludge. But then, I was saved by the Symbol of Peace, and the Undefeated of the East… All Might."

The image of a large muscular man in a red, white, yellow, and blue spandex costume appeared in Izuku's mind. He had long blonde hair, though there were two protrusions on the front of All Might's hair. His eyes were obscured by what appeared to be a shadow over his eyes.

He also appeared to be standing on an average-sized white horse. "He helped save me, but… He had mentioned that perhaps I shouldn't be a hero. But then, that same villain had kidnapped someone, and All Might wasn't around to help him out. And suddenly, my legs began to move on their own. I tried saving him, but then All Might stepped in, and stopped him."

Another image appeared in Izuku's head of him being awed at All Might's strength when defeating the Sludge villain, who appeared to be a large sentient monster made out of green goop, with eyes. "After we met up again, All Might told me…"

The next image was of All Might standing before Izuku, who was on his knees crying his heart out in front of his idol. The words "Young man… You too can become a hero." Rang in Izuku's head.

"And so, my ten years of training under him began. We first went to the Guyana Highlands in Brazil. He wanted to help enhance my strength and fighting skills. So, I was taught the art of The Undefeated of the East!" Izuku's family was somewhat surprised at this whole series of events that took place, without their knowledge.

"Oh, my baby… Why didn't you tell us this?" Inko asked, still worried about her son. "Well, I was told to keep most of it a secret. I had to say that I was going away for a while, and I wouldn't be back until I was done. So, since I finished my training… I'm back home."

"By the way, what's in the briefcase, Izuku? If you don't mind me asking?" Kyoji asked out of curiosity. Izuku then remembered something. "Oh yeah! Hold on, I'll be right back!" And he went to the bathroom to change out of his normal clothes. "I noticed our son seemed to have some scarred tissue on his right arm…" Hisashi said, pointing out something Inko didn't comment on.

"Oh, dear! How badly do you think he was hurt down on earth!?" She said, panicking. "Relax, mom. I'm sure Izuku was fine. Besides… He had the Symbol of Peace and Number one hero guiding him." Kyoji said, reassuring her. She then sighed and responded "I know but… Still, I can't help but worry about my baby boy."

Kyoji looked at Hisashi as though to say "Which one?" Hisashi did chuckle a little at that. Izuku then appeared out of the bathroom dressed in his hero costume. But, struck a pose stating "Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived!" He then turned to face his family and said: "Because I am here!" His family was surprised to see Izuku in this costume of his.

"As you can see, I'm-" Izuku started but was interrupted by Kyoji who said, "Going for trick or treating early?" Izuku shook his head and pulled out his wallet containing his provisional license. "I'm a Pro-Hero. My hero name being-" As he was about to introduce his hero name, Ochako from upstairs interrupted saying "Deku, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

Izuku looked and saw Ochako in a nice dress. It was light pink around the skirt and the middle of her torso. But a slightly darker shade around the sides, and shoulders. She also had black leggings and red heels. "Ochako! I missed you so much! And what's with the dress?" Ochako looked down at herself and replied "Oh, you know… I just felt like wearing this for today, and wouldn't you know it… it happened to be the perfect occasion!"

Izuku chuckled at that and held Ochako close as he showed off the last thing All Might gave him. "Oh yeah, and this crest on my right hand… This is the King of Hearts. The last thing All Might gave me. Though, to be fair… He had kind of left during my training. But, I learned to make this power my own, and I've become well known in Neo Hong Kong. So, the next step is to make my story here in my own nation of Neo Japan!"

He and the rest of his family started laughing a hearty laugh at that thought. Though, Ochako didn't feel like partaking in their joy. She left the building and looked to see that the house was in ruins. "Deku… Why are they making you go through this?" Ochako said to herself as a single tear ran down her face.

She then headed to her father's place, and to his surprise, Ochako was not in the Midoriya residence. "Now, Ochako… Why aren't you in your position at the Midoriya residence?" He asked to which Ochako responded "You're putting Deku through this simulation, and I want to know why you even did this? I agreed to not say anything about this, but I want to know why this scenario of all things!?"

Dr. Uraraka then removed his glasses and replied "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure about this at first… But, we needed to convince Karato that Izuku is as resolute as we say he is. And if this doesn't convince him, then we can't continue the Gundam fight and Izuku won't be able to get his father out of cryostasis." Ochako was somewhat saddened by that reminder but nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

Izuku was a tad confused as to why Ochako left all of a sudden. But, he was taken out of those thoughts when Hisashi put a blindfold over his eyes. "Hey, what the heck?!" He exclaimed when he realized that he couldn't see. "Relax, Izuku… We've got a surprise to show you." Hisashi and Inko then guided their son as Kyoji led them all down to the basement lab.

Izuku was starting to get anxious. After the surprises that he showed his family, what on earth did they have that could get him so excited? The anticipation was practically killing Izuku, to the point where he might end up using his quirk on accident. "Alright, you can take the blindfold off, Izuku," Hisashi stated, to which Izuku removed the blindfold and saw a large monstrosity of a Gundam.

It looked like the torso and head of a normal Gundam, but with what appears to be a large red shell with small crab legs underneath. "Holy woah! This Gundam looks amazing!" Izuku shouted, impressed by the aesthetic of the Gundam. "Your father and your brother worked so hard on this. All to surprise you, Izuku!" Inko said, happy to see how ecstatic Izuku was at the sight.

"So, what's it called?" Izuku asked, to which Kyoji and Hisashi were both equally confused. "I was thinking something along the lines of… The Ultimate Gundam." Hisashi said, to which Izuku seemed to like the name. He then asked, "So, what's it supposed to do?"

Hisashi nodded to Kyoji to get it started and take it for a test run to demonstrate. However, before they could do that… An alarm sounded throughout the residence. Alerting the family to the intruders who have entered the residence. The intruders in question, being the Neo Japanese military. They infiltrated the laboratory and held the family at gunpoint.

"Hisashi Midoriya and Kyoji Midoriya! You are under arrest by the Neo Japan government!" One soldier said, still pointing his gun at the family. "Gentlemen, there's been a mistake, we haven't done anything to warrant an arrest. Please, if you could just lower the weapons, I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Hisashi stated before a commanding officer arrived.

"I'm afraid that the two of you are under arrest for the creation of a weapon capable of destroying our world! A creation that is known… As the Devil Gundam!" Izuku looked at Hisashi and asked, "But I thought you hadn't come up with the name?" Hisashi nods to confirm that he indeed hadn't. "Oh, but I did. And it took Neo Japan's military all this time just to figure out this simple ruse."

Izuku looked for the source of the voice, only to find his brother giving an eerie smile on his face. "Kyoji? What are you saying?" He turns to face everyone, leaning on the guard rails and continued, saying "Why this, my foolish little brother… This was all a simple ploy. The Devil Gundam was my ultimate creation, and I will now use it to rule over all of space!"

Needless to say, Izuku was stunned. Stunned that his brother would not only betray his own flesh and blood, but also create something like this. "Now then, how about a proper demonstration?" He said before snapping his fingers… Awakening the Devil Gundam, who fired Vulcan rounds at the military, killing most of them. Kyoji watched with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Kyoji! That's enough! Listen to me, this isn't you! You'd never do something like this! You're one of my sweet baby boys!" Inko shouted trying to plead to Kyoji, who seemed to ignore her pleading. "Please, Kyoji! Just stop this!" She said, crying into his chest. However, Izuku noticed one of the men still alive and pointing his gun directly at Kyoji and Inko.

He immediately activated One for All and tried jumping to get her out of the way. "Mom, look out!" He shouted, but before he could reach her… She was shot. And just like that, Inko Midoriya… Was deceased. "Mom! MOM! PLEASE! Wake up! MOM!" Izuku shouted in denial as he started shedding tears. "Kyoji! Mom's dead! Please, say something, KYOJI!" He shouted to his brother, who stopped smirking but got into the Gundam.

He flew away, leaving an emotionally distraught Izuku to cry over his mother's corpse. While more military men came in and arrested Hisashi Midoriya. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me?" Izuku said to himself, as he witnessed his father being placed in military custody, and his mother being placed in a body bag and taken to a morgue.

* * *

**With Karato, Aizawa, and Dr. Uraraka…**

"As you're aware, Karato… Izuku Midoriya was never actually there when all of this happened. He had just arrived from his time at the Nighteye Agency…" Aizawa stated as they looked over at the screen. "Yes, I am aware of what happened. During his training, he ended up enrolling at a Hero school in Neo Hong Kong and became a Pro-Hero.

You don't need to remind me. I still fail to see how this whole origin story is supposed to make me justify keeping him in the Gundam fight! He's only racked up three wins and failed to eliminate two of his opponents. And then of course, there's the fact that he had almost lost to both Neo China AND Neo Russia. So, why don't you explain to me why any of this is important!?"

Dr. Uraraka interrupted, starting up another scenario where Izuku was talking with him, and Aizawa. "Senator Karato, I would suggest you keep watching for now. We haven't finished our simulation yet." Karato reluctantly did as Dr. Uraraka said, and looked back on the screen, noticing the same room they were in at this very moment.

* * *

**Back in the simulation…**

Izuku was sitting down moping about the whole incident he had bore witness to. Aizawa, sat parallel to him wondering if he was going to listen to what they had to say. "Midoriya… I know that you've lost quite a lot. And I'm very sorry for not stopping your brother from escaping with the Devil Gundam… However, we of Neo Japan need your help."

He looked up at Aizawa and asked: "What do you need me to do?" Aizawa then showed a display screen that showcased Shining Gundam. "We need you to be our Gundam fighter. This is Neo Japan's Shining Gundam." Izuku looked at Shining Gundam with some form of interest.

"Midoriya, the Gundam fight is coming up, and we need a fighter. If you fight and win in this tournament, your father will be absolved of all guilt-" Aizawa stated, but Izuku interrupted stating "I'll do it. You wanted a fighter, I'll be your fighter. But tell me, Eraserhead, weren't you a Gundam fighter?"

Aizawa was somewhat impressed that Izuku knew his Hero name, but understood that he was quite the fanboy. "Yes, it's true. I was Neo Japan's Gundam fighter… But, my skills in combat weren't enough. We need someone with a strong enough quirk to help Shining Gundam reach its full potential. So then, does that suffice?"

Izuku nodded and accepted the position. "But what about Kyoji and the Devil Gundam?" He asked Aizawa, who then showed him footage of the Devil Gundam falling to Earth. "As you can tell, the Devil Gundam had crash-landed on Earth. Where we don't know. However, fighting in this tournament will give you the opportunity to find Kyoji."

The two then shook hands in agreement with the Gundam fight. And so, Izuku's quest for his brother would begin…

* * *

**Back with Karato and co…**

"Eraserhead, I've had just about enough of all this recap! It's time for us to have a real simulation!" Karato said while grabbing a device that seemed linked to a mobile suit. "What do you mean, Karato?" Aizawa asked, before the screen switched over to the scenery in which the Devil Gundam had escaped the Midoriya household. Aizawa's eyes widened, remembering his encounter with the Devil Gundam.

"I'm sure you fondly remember this moment, Eraserhead. The moment where you were so humiliated by this monstrosity." Karato added, further rubbing salt into Aizawa's wounds. "Well, I decided to put what really matters to the test! His combat skills. If he can defeat the Devil Gundam, which is nothing more than just a simulation drone taking on its appearance, then I'll believe you.

However, if he loses… That only proves the boy doesn't have what it takes and will be pulled out of the Gundam fight effective immediately! After all, soldiers are quite expendable!. The catch being… He'll be fighting in the real Shining Gundam as opposed to a simulation drone."

This caused both Aizawa and Dr. Uraraka to become quite distressed. They continued to watch the simulation, hoping for the best.

* * *

**With Izuku…**

He was in the Mobile trace system and witnessing Kyoji riding on the Devil Gundam's shoulder. Sporting that same devilish smirk that he had when he killed all those soldiers with the Devil Gundam. "Kyoji…" Izuku uttered before turning on Full Cowling. He then charged at the Devil Gundam, who fired its Vulcan rounds on Izuku, who flew around them.

The Devil Gundam started giving chase to Izuku, who was firing Vulcan rounds of his own to counter him. Eventually, it seemed that after a while, he started firing missiles at Izuku, who after a while got hit by one, and eventually more started pelting him.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Ochako had been sitting around watching the display, but the moment she saw that Izuku was in danger, she had decided to jump into action. She headed down to where the carrier unit for Shining Gundam was, and saw that there was a guard posted there. She then touched the guard causing him to lose his sense of gravity.

"Sorry about that! Guess you could use a timeout!" She said as she headed towards the unit and got into the cockpit. She put on a spacesuit that allowed her to breathe in space should she end up getting jettisoned. She then noticed that the fight between Izuku and the simulation drone had taken place in space, and plotted a course to intercept the fight…

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

Aizawa and co. had watched as Izuku looked like he was getting torn apart by the drone. It had then taken an opportunity to grab Izuku, and plotted to destroy him. "See, I knew it. The kid didn't have to stones to take down his older brother. That only proves he was a liability! Aizawa, you should've scouted a better hero with a better quirk!"

Aizawa and Dr. Uraraka continued to sneer at Karato, as he laughed in the face of Izuku's despair. "Now then, finish him off for me!" He declared. As the simulation drone wound up for a punch that was targeted at Izuku's cockpit. Izuku was about to brace himself for the impact when all of a sudden… The carrier unit intercepted the hit.

"Deku, I made it just in time!" Ochako stated, but then the cockpit suddenly broke from the force, and she was flung into space. Izuku had just witnessed this, but before he could reach out to her, he ended up seeing flashes of his mother in the place of Ochako. Suddenly, Izuku was overcome with an unspeakable rage. A rage so powerful, that One for All suddenly sparked up.

It caused his hair to spike upwards, and the pupils in his eyes to have spikes around the corners. He then screamed in anguish as the mobile trace system was sparking up as well. Dr. Uraraka saw his daughter flying in space and then talked into a radio, shouting "Extraction team! Get my daughter!"

Karato scoffed at the display and said "That was the most pathetic thing I've ever seen. It's about time to wrap up this simulation." Dr. Uraraka, noticing a spike in Shining Gundam's readings responded "Are you sure about that? Take another look!" Karato rose from his seat to watch as Shining Gundam started giving off a golden glow.

This power being enough for the drone to release Izuku. "What's this?! That-That Gundam of his looks like it's shining! What's Happening?!" Shining Gundam then started releasing various hatches where the insides were starting to also give off that similar glow. Izuku then sneered at Kyoji shouting "Kyoji! Mark my words well, my brother! I will never forgive you!

You've taken away our mother, and shamed our father… You will never be forgiven!" The mouthpiece on Shining Gundam opened up, and he then drew a laser sword. Izuku, wielding it then did various synchronization motions with the Gundam. Ochako watching the display from a safe distance on some gurdurs asked herself "What is that?"

Aizawa stood up along with Dr. Uraraka and started explaining "Please take a look. What you see before you, is the true appearance of our Shining Gundam…" Karato, hearing this then asked "That's it? That's it's true appearance?!" Dr. Uraraka nodded and continued explaining "Correct. When his extreme anger peaks, his emotions become energy.

The Gundam alters its appearance. Changing into the form that can give out maximum power!" As he said this, the mobile trace suit begins to change into a reddish appearance, and the Gundam turns into a Golden color. "And that means, the only person who can truly unleash the magnificent power of Neo Japan's Shining Gundam, is Izuku Midoriya, the man who had vowed revenge against his brother," Aizawa stated, confirming his decision.

"This hand of mine shines, AND ROARS!" Izuku shouted as he held out both of his hands and clasped them together, at the same time, Shining Gundam did the same with his sword. "It's bright cry tells me to defeat you! Take this! MY LOVE! MY ANGER! AND ALL OF MY SORROW!" Izuku shouted, flailing the sword around in his rage.

"**SHINING FINGER!**" He shouted and lunged at the drone. "**GO! GO! GO!**" He continued to shout as he struck the drone, disabling it. Meanwhile, the controller in Karato's hand exploded, and then he heard Izuku communicating to them. "Karato! Listen, never play a trick like this on me again! I may be cooperative to your demands, but you've gone too far this time!"

"But Midoriya! When did you realize this was a simulation?" Aizawa stated, but Izuku didn't give an answer. "Listen to me, I promise you, that I'll win the Gundam fight, and defeat Kyoji with my own two hands!" He stated before slicing the drone in half, destroying it. Karato, fed up with Izuku's words responded "Fine, just do what you want!"

Izuku approached Ochako and offered his hand to her. "Are you okay, Ochako?" He asked, to which she nodded in enthusiasm before responding "I'm fine, Deku. I was just worried, that's all." Izuku, glad to hear that she was alright, headed to the carrier unit. "We'll be heading back to Earth now. Is that alright?"

Ochako nodded, and said "Deku… I'm sorry for keeping this whole simulation thing a secret." Izuku shook his head and responded "It's fine. You didn't know what they were gonna do. And besides, what matters now is that we continue to our battleground."

They then entered the unit that started to close on them. "Hear me, father… I'll be back. And when I return… I'll have won the Gundam fight and absolve you of all the guilt." It then flew back to Earth, in the hopes of finding Kyoji.

"So then, do you think Izuku has what it takes to win?" Dr. Uraraka asked Aizawa, who responded "Izuku Midoriya was taught under the man who helped Neo Hong Kong secure their position as ruler of space. So, if anyone knows how to defeat All Might, It's most likely him." Dr. Uraraka was somewhat concerned about that notion but understood anyway.

"I just hope that Izuku knows that's what he needs to do in order to win…" He said watching the two from afar…

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Prepare to Fight! Desperate Fugitive!

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 7: Prepare to Fight! Desperate Fugitive!**

The Space Colony of Neo Mexico appeared to be shaped like a giant sombrero, with an abundance of windows. The colony itself is not one of the healthiest, with many people within the colony wishing to go to Earth, simply to escape the many terminal diseases that have been plaguing the colony.

Two Mexican children, a boy, and a girl look out the window. They were wearing what appeared to be rags as though to suggest their status within the colony. Though, their status would not damper their joy at seeing the Earth from their location. "¡Ohh, es hermoso!" The little girl had said. The boy meanwhile, looked back to see an elderly Mexican man laying in bed, as though to suggest he isn't well.

"Abuelo, ¿cómo es la tierra?" The little boy asked his Grandfather. To which, he responded… "Por qué la Tierra es tan hermosa allá abajo, como aquí arriba. Con un montón de peces y cultivos para todos." The boy was ecstatic upon hearing that, and said "Gina, algún día ... Vamos a la Tierra. Y tendremos una vida mejor." To which, Gina smiled and responded "Si chico …" The two continued to stare down at the planet.

It then cuts to the man in the red blazer who then says "Now everyone, the questions on your minds are probably… Why did we suddenly focus on two small children from a distant colony? And what do they have to do with the current Gundam fight at hand? Well, the answer to both of those questions is, because this fight is going to be around their plight. This was merely but a flashback to when they were young children. And now, they are fully grown adults.

Also, one of them is going to be Izuku Midoriya's next opponent in his quest to find his brother, Kyoji! His opponent in question: Chico Rodriguez and his Gundam, Tequila Gundam! Let's get things started!" He then pulls off the red shirt and eyepatch, before shouting "Gundam fight all set! Ready! GO!"

* * *

**Present Time, Neo Mexico…**

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka were in Neo Mexico, based on intel given to them by Aizawa. Though Izuku was opposed to accepting faulty intel, Ochaco had pointed out that they had no other leads to go by, and that he needed to start racking up wins in the Gundam fight, so that Karato can shut up.

He would have objected, but he accepted the task. Hence why he was walking around town, with Kyoji's picture on hand, asking random civilians. As he was walking around, unbeknownst to him Camie was following close behind, disguised in a long poncho over her normal costume. "Glamorous to Splodey boy, I have eyes on the target, over." She said into the radio, which on the other end, Bakugo responded: "At least call me Splodey man, over."

Camie was slightly amused at Bakugo being somewhat salty over the codename. "Remind me again why I'm the one doing this?" She asked Bakugo, who on the other side responded "Because I'm too loud, Kerry's about the same, Jina said no, and Ash would stick out like a sore thumb. Just keep an eye on Deku, over."

She smiled and responded, "Understood, Splodey boy, over."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Bakugo and the remainder of his crew were on board an expensive-looking yacht. Bakugo and Kerry were dressed in speedos, while Jina and Ash were dressed in Bikinis. Though, Jina was feeling very self-conscious. "Do you mind if I sit this one out, guys?" She asked from inside. Ash replied "Now why would you want to do that? I thought you wanted to go sun tanning?"

Kerry was already in the middle of one, even having a collapsible mirror to help. Bakugo meanwhile, was still waiting on Jina. "Look, we're all friends here, and I doubt Bakugo even gives a damn what you look like, so get on out here!" Ash said before forcing Jina out into the open. Where she seemed to have a yellow bikini with frills on the top and bottom. But, she was embarrassed.

"Is that all it was? Look, it's not a contest, alright? You all look good in your own ways. Even Kerry here who, uh… Kerry?" Bakugo was saying before he noticed Kerry was starting to look a little burnt. "What? Something wrong?" Kerry asked, oblivious to his burnt skin. Jina and Bakugo were both staring wide-eyed at Kerry, while Ash was trying to resist laughing.

Kerry looked down at himself and realized that he was burnt. "Woah! Did I just cook myself here?" He asked, to which Bakugo replied: "That's what happens when you don't wait." Kerry then pouted before heading back inside the yacht to go put some aloe on. "So, you girls ready?" Bakugo asked, to which the girls after some thinking… Decided to go through with it.

"Awesome! Let's get to it! And once Camie reports back, we'll head on over to find Deku and fight him." He said as he sat down to tan on his chair. The girls then sat on chairs next to Bakugo on either side.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

He had just gotten finished asking an elderly man about the photo, to no results. "Sorry to bother you, sir," Izuku said, before bowing to apologize. The man responded "Oh that's perfectly fine. I'm just glad that there are tourists out there who are willing to talk to an old man like me." Izuku was happy to hear that someone appreciated his company but knew he had to keep going.

Just as he was leaving, a large Mexican man wearing a hooded poncho to hide his face fired a blow dart at Izuku, who despite seeing it coming was hit on his knuckles. "What'd you do?" He asked the man before he started to fall unconscious. "Sorry, but I can't afford to waste time with Gundam fighters like you." He said before picking up Izuku and carrying him over his shoulder.

Camie, watching from a distance was a little worried that someone would just kidnap Izuku like that. But… She was staring at something else. "Hey, Splodey-boy, we got a problem, over." She said over the radio, to which Bakugo replied: "What is it?" She answered "Well, Deku's been kidnapped by this big brawny guy and… I think you've got some competition."

Bakugo on the other end paused for a bit and said: "Go on…" She continued to stare at Izuku and say "Well, I gotta say, Neo Japan's got a fine ass, over." At first, she wasn't sure what to say, until Bakugo just simply responded: "Get back over here, over." Camie smirked and skipped along thinking "_It was fun to rile him up. But, I really should focus more on that weirdo who kidnapped Midoriya._"

* * *

**Back with Bakugo…**

Ash and Jina looked at Bakugo who appeared to be flustered over what Camie had just said. "You're seriously THAT riled up over her comment? You do know this is Camie we're talking about? Right?" Bakugo shook his head and replied, "Yeah, keep forgetting this is just what she does." Ash meanwhile looked at Bakugo's rear for comparison and said: "Hey, if Neo Japan's got a nice ass, I'd say you've got America's Ass."

Bakugo and Jina both raised an eyebrow at Ash's statement, and Kerry had appeared from the cabin with Bakugo's phone. "Hey! Someone from Neo Mexico wants to talk to you!" Bakugo takes the phone and says "This had better be good." The person on the other end of the line asked: "Is this Neo America's Katsuki Bakugo?" Bakugo replied, "Yeah, what do ya want?"

Suddenly, the person from the other end had arrived on the yacht via a helicopter. "I want to discuss our issue regarding the representative of our nation in the Gundam fight." Bakugo had thought about this and was initially going to refuse the offer, but considering that he had a reputation as a hero to uphold, he decided to hear him out.

"Got a name?" He asked, to which the man responded by showing him a file on a touchpad. "His name is Chico Rodriguez. He's quirkless, and is our current representative." The man stated. Bakugo wasn't sure why they were telling him about their rep. "And your point is?" Bakugo asked, to which the man replied saying "My apologies, I'll cut right to the chase. We would like you to face him in a Gundam fight."

This ended up intriguing Bakugo, who then asked: "You want me to beat his ass?" The man responded "Not necessarily. We would like him to come out of hiding and show us that he is loyal to our nation. Otherwise, we have no choice but to arrest him. After all, a man who refuses to represent his Nation when he is our Gundam fighter is nothing but a traitor, right?"

Bakugo pondered what to do, and answered "Yeah, I'll get him. But on one condition! We do it my way! That means no underhandedness from either side, no Men in Black, and especially, no interference. This'll be my fight, and I don't want any additional mobile suits getting in my way, you got that?!" The man was somewhat intimidated by Bakugo's demands and nervously nodded in agreement.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me… We're just waiting for the last of my crew members to report back in." He said, sitting back down on his chair.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The man had brought Izuku to a ledge near the ocean. His Cabin had also happened to be nearby, though the view was not really what it was for. He unmasked Izuku and looked over the list of Gundam fighters on his mobile device. "Mis disculpas, pero me temo que no puedo dejarlo vivir, señor Midoriya." He said as he pulled out his knife, ready to kill Izuku. But before he could deliver the killing blow, a voice from inside shouted "¡No! ¡Basta, Chico!"

Chico had turned to face the woman inside the house, who appeared to be wearing a long nightgown, and brown shoes. "Gina! ¡Vuelve adentro! ¡Esto no te concierne!" Chico shouted at Gina, who refused to go back inside and held him back from killing Izuku, by the usage of the grass nearby. She was commanding the grass to hold Chico back.

Izuku was slowly coming to, and saw that the man who kidnapped him was also carrying a knife. His eyes went all wide upon the realization. He couldn't help but notice the two arguing in Spanish. Luckily he was able to understand the whole thing, but most of it was on whether or not he was to die today. "Um, guys?" He asked, to which both siblings looked at Izuku.

Chico glared at the boy, while Gina seemed a little light-headed and started to cough. "Um ... ¿Tengo algo que decir en esto?" Izuku said to the duo. But then Gina fell unconscious. Chico immediately broke away from the grass restraints and went to his sister. Izuku slowly got up as the numbness wore off. "Stay back! You're a Gundam fighter, so you've more than likely come to take me out, foreigner!"

Izuku shook his head at Chico, and replied "No, it's just… I wanna help." He said, offering his hand to Chico, who reluctantly took it. Though, Izuku then fell unconscious… Due to the tranquilizer still not wearing off. Chico sighed and carried both his sister and Izuku back into the house. "I suppose I made the dart too strong." He said to himself as he placed Izuku on the bed and Gina on her chair.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Izuku slowly woke up, realizing that the tranquilizer had finally worn off. He saw that Gina was lying asleep on the chair, resting her head on the table. He was relieved to see that she was okay. He went out to see that Chico was sitting outside, keeping watch. "How long?" Izuku asked, which caught Chico off guard, but he then responded "How long for what? Being on the run? Or my little sister's affliction?"

He suddenly felt guilty over asking that, realizing that this has likely gone on for a long time. "I was only really asking about your sister. But, since you said you were on the run… Why don't you tell me?" Chico looked away from Izuku and then answered "My sister had this affliction from a long time ago. As for running away… Let's just say that I'm a wanted fugitive of my nation. Just cause I don't wish to do the Gundam fight."

This made Izuku realize that that was the reason why he couldn't trust him as a Gundam fighter. "Well, there's nothing against just not fighting… But, seeing that the fight is currently ongoing, your nation deems you as a traitor. And considering that I once met a man who's currently in your position… I understand." Chico was a little surprised to hear Izuku giving him sympathy.

"I can't do much for you, other than turning a blind eye and telling the authorities that you disappeared after you had kidnapped me. That would still leave you in the whole "ManHunt" situation. Which based on your sister's health would be detrimental to both of you. Never having a quiet moment, and having to resort to what you were going to do to me." Chico then felt hopelessness wash over him, knowing that Izuku was right.

"Then what am I supposed to do?! Just become a tool of my government?! Leave my sister here to die, alone!? What kind of fool do you take me for, Señor Midoriya!? What am I supposed to do, then?" Izuku pondered the answer for a bit, but he didn't like the idea he came up with. "The only idea I can come up with is fighting you in a Gundam fight match, and disqualifying you by destroying the head section."

Chico sneered at Izuku, upon hearing that. In which he seemed to sneer back, as though to say "Do you have a better idea?!" Suddenly, they see that Gina is awake, but feeling dangerously under the weather. "Gina! What's wrong?!" Chico shouts, and Gina falls into his arms. She ends up breathing heavily, so much so… That Izuku calls up Ochaco on his phone.

"Hey, Ochaco… I need you to meet up with me in town." Izuku said into the phone, to which Ochaco had replied "Deku! Where have you been?! I've been trying to contact you for hours now!" Izuku interrupted shouting "Listen! This is a life or death matter, so, please! Just meet up with us." Ochaco sighed and asked, "Where are you?" Izuku then texted her his phone coordinates and said: "Just follow the coordinates of my phone."

Ochaco nodded and got in the Core Lander. Izuku meanwhile, looked to Chico and said: "We need to get her to a doctor, and fast!" Reluctantly, Chico agreed and followed Izuku while carrying Gina. Though, of course… They had to sneak into town due to Chico being a wanted fugitive. Izuku had at first crossed his arms over his face, and tried to refer to this as "Stealth Mode" but Chico was not in the mood, nor was he impressed.

When sneaking through the alleyway, Izuku saw that there were Neo Mexico agents looking around the city hoping to find Chico. "What now? They'll find us, and then we're doomed!" Izuku looked at Chico, telling him to simmer down. He then started to formulate a plan in his head. A plan, that wouldn't come to fruition, since the elderly man from earlier spotted them and cued them to follow him into his home.

They followed him into a bedroom, where Chico laid Gina on the bed to rest. "Thank you, Señor. If I might ask, are you the doctor?" He shook his head and answered "I'm afraid I carry no medical equipment whatsoever. So, I apologize for not being able to provide much help." Chico seemed to be quite angry over this, but then they heard a knock on the door. Izuku immediately walked up to the door, and Ochaco greeted him.

"Thank goodness I found you, Deku!" She said as she hugged him. "Glad you could make it, Ochaco! Could you please take care of Gina?" He responded, to which she nodded… But she seemed to hesitate upon seeing Chico and the elderly man in the room. Izuku, immediately getting the hint, escorted all three of them out of the room. "She needs to give a thorough examination of Gina, so she'll need us to give them some privacy," Izuku explained.

The elderly man walked into another room to leave Izuku and Chico alone. Which also serves as a vantage point where he can check and see if there are any more government agents hunting them down. "Well, I'm afraid that I've got bad news," Ochaco stated to Gina, whom she had finished examining. "I know. I've only got weeks. I just wish that my brother didn't have to suffer this much. All just for my sake. Why? It would be so much easier if he just…"

Ochaco, realizing the implication of her statement responded "Please… Don't finish that sentence. You're not a burden. He's your brother. So, he's gonna want to make your last few weeks on Earth the best that you've ever experienced." Gina looked somber and said "But… What's even the point? He's barely the man I knew. My brother, he'd never hurt an innocent, and now… He's become this… This person I barely recognize."

Chico, eavesdropping on the conversation started to feel tears well up in his eyes. Starting to realize that this really has gone on too long and that she'll continue to worry about his well-being if this keeps up. "Do you really want to spend these last weeks having someone like that constantly worry about you?" Izuku asked, which then prompted Chico to grab Izuku by the shirt and pin him against the wall.

"Leave my sister out of this! You should've never come here." Izuku sneered at Chico and simply replied "Then why don't you shut up… And get in the damn Gundam?" While hesitating going Full Cowling on Chico. However, to disrupt the tension, the elderly man shouted: "There's an explosive American out here, shouting his lungs out looking for Chico!" Izuku and Chico looked at the old man, and then Izuku went to see what's going on.

Izuku then saw in the distance… Katsuki Bakugo rolling around with Gundam Maxter, making a grandiose entrance hoping to attract all the attention. "Kacchan… Why?" Izuku muttered to himself, and couldn't but notice that Chico had disappeared. "I'll be back…" Izuku said, before leaving the old man with Ochako and Gina. "Deku…?" Ochako asked, watching Izuku rush out the door to find Chico.

"That boy seems to have had a rough day, huh?" The old man asked Ochako, who nodded in confirmation. Though… Gina seemed to use the grass outside to leave out the window.

* * *

**Earlier, with Bakugo…**

"I already don't trust those government dirtbags," Bakugo said, as he suited up in his Hero costume. Kerry, already geared up asked, "Is it because of last time?" Bakugo nodded in response and answered "After last time, I've been too skeptical of these types of people. They always look like they're just trying to help out or whatever, but like most people… They've got their own stupid agenda."

Kerry was picking up on what Bakugo was saying, but then asked "So what do we do now? I mean, we should probably play along with whatever they say or else they'll report us to the Neo American police… And I don't think I wanna be yelled at by the police chief again." Bakugo, putting on his mask, approached Kerry and answered "Here's what we're gonna do… If we find Chico and they just wanna do him in. You'll be the wall."

This made Kerry bump his fists together while hardened, which emitted sparks upon impact. "Oh yeah! Now you're speaking my language!" He shouted though he heard knocking on the other side. "You guys done in there, yet?" Ash asked, to which Bakugo opened the door to see Ash and the girls all dressed in their gear, including Camie. "So… What's the plan, BakuDon?" Camie asked, to which Bakugo gathered the group in a football huddle.

"Okay, team. I have a plan in case those guys backstab us… Kerry, he's the wall. Ash, bring on the acid, Jina, the sound, and Camie… Bring on the Glamour." Camie felt a little giddy after hearing that part of the plan. "You got it, BakuDon!" She said in enthusiasm. Kerry then asked, "So, I'm guessing that you're bringing the boom?" Bakugo then answered, "What else would I be bringing?"

The group then headed to the vehicle holding Gundam Maxter, and then Bakugo on a microphone said "Time for a publicity stunt!" Before the driver got the message and started driving towards the town. After a while, they entered the town and Bakugo shouted "PEOPLE OF NEO MEXICO! I, BAKUDON HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE YOUR GUNDAM FIGHTER TO A GUNDAM FIGHT MATCH!"

Several citizens were somewhat confused, but at the same time excited for the prospect of a Gundam fight. "IF CHICO RODRIGUEZ WOULD LIKE TO REPORT FOR BATTLE! NOW IS A GOOD TIME!" He continued to shout. The townsfolk were even further confused since they assumed that Chico was just a fisherman. However, in the crowd, Chico spotted Bakugo on the center stage, prepared to fire a tranquilizer dart at him with his blowgun.

"_BakuDon… You will fall today!_" Just before he fired the shot, Izuku jumped in to tackle him to the ground. The dart was still aimed at Bakugo, but… Kerry with his hardened skin blocked the shot. "You alright?" He asked Bakugo, who answered "Yeah, and it looks like we have our perp!" He also couldn't help but notice several guns were pointed at Izuku and Chico.

"I knew it." He muttered to himself. Bakugo then pointed his grenade gauntlet in the air, and shouted into the mic "EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Realizing that the Gundam Fighter/Pro-Hero was trying to tell them something, the people ran away from the area, as well as the driver inside the truck. With no one in the way, he pulled on the pin inside the gauntlet, releasing a large explosion that went skyward.

The men in black fired at Izuku and Chico in the midst of the explosion, but couldn't tell what was going on due to the smoke from the explosion. Suddenly, they noticed that their guns had just dissolved in their hands and that a loud noise was plaguing their ears. After the smoke had cleared, they saw that Chico was standing up, as though ready for another round. One agent who still had a good gun took a shot, but it bounced off him.

Though, the minute it did a pink smoke cloud came off of Chico to reveal Kerry with a hardened state. "You guys all right?" He asked Izuku and Chico. Though Chico was reluctant to answer, Izuku nodded. "Good. I was a little worried that Bakugo's plan wasn't gonna work! But, we know that he's got a good head on his shoulders." Bakugo, Camie and Ash had removed their earplugs and showed that Jina was using a large boom box packed inside the truck.

"So, how many guys?" Jina asked "Probably like ten to fifteen. Ash, did you get their guns?" Ash nodded, showing the remaining acid on her hands. "Well, of course, I just waited for the impact of the explosion to wear off and get them from a distance. Luckily I remembered where they were when we spotted them!" However, before any of them noticed, Chico had taken off from where he was.

"Deku! You had one job!" Bakugo shouted, to which Izuku immediately headed back to where his sister was being kept. "I swear, the police chief is not gonna like this," Jina stated, to which Bakugo sighed before getting into Gundam Maxter.

* * *

**With Izuku…**

Izuku ended up stumbling into Chico, who had just arrived at the old man's residence… Only to find out that his sister had gone and snuck out. "Deku! I swear, I didn't know she got out!" Ochaco stated, to which Izuku grabbed her shoulders and asked: "Okay, but do you know where she might've gone off to?" To which Chico immediately jumped out the window to chase after her.

He and Ochaco then jumped into their Core Lander and waved goodbye to the old man to thank him for his hospitality. However, they had arrived to see that Chico found Gina on the verge of passing out again. "Gina! Are you alright?" Chico asked to which she replied "Just… Forget about me, Chico. Leave now, or you'll be killed!" Chico was trying to think of something to say but saw that there were more government agents, now armed with mobile suits.

He remembered something that Izuku had said and relented. He dived straight into the ocean, while Gina watched, shouting for her brother. "Gina! Wait!" Ochaco shouted, and Izuku knew exactly what he was going to do. "He's bringing out his Gundam. Looks like he'll be fighting after all." This shocked both Ochaco and Gina, who had thought that Chico was never going to pilot the Gundam again.

Izuku then pressed a combination of buttons on the Core Lander, which made the craft go straight into the sea. "Deku! What about Gina?!" Ochaco asked, to which Deku replied by kneeling down to her and saying "It's going to be alright. Why? Because I am here." He then said to Ochaco "Take care of her." Before jumping down to the ocean. However, before he landed, he activated his quirk again.

This time, however, the power that came out seemed to be a pair of energy-based discs below his feet, keeping him above the water. He then skated towards where the Core Lander went and shouted "RISE! SHINING GUNDAM!" Before snapping his fingers. That brought out Shining Gundam. He then used his quirk to jump to the back of Shining Gundam and sync himself to the machine.

Meanwhile, Chico had brought out Neo Mexico's Gundam… The Tequila Gundam. Which looked to be light and dark brown in terms of the color scheme. The exception being the green cactus spikes on his forearms. It also sported a long mustache and a sombrero. Chico, inside the machine, had put on a light brown mobile trace suit with Mexico's flag on the chest.

He brought out his primary weapon… A laser trident. Pointed at Shining Gundam, who busted out a laser sword to combat the polearm. However, before their fight can ensue, the mobile suits nearby were attempting to intervene, but then… A shot from a distance stopped them. "Article Five of the Gundam Fight International regulations!" Bakugo shouted from within Gundam Maxter.

"Gundam fights are meant to be fought as one on one! So if any of you A-holes want to interfere with the established fight at hand… You'll be reported." The men inside the suits quickly backed off after Bakugo stated that fact. "Deku, I'll let you handle this one, okay?" Bakugo said, staying out of the fight.

Izuku got into a fighting stance, and shouted "Gundam fight… Ready, GO!" Chico thrust his trident at Izuku, but since the man had no finesse in the Gundam fight, he was clumsy. And Izuku immediately took advantage of the opportunity and cut off the arms of the Tequila Gundam. He then charged up his quirk in his right arm. "Here I go! SHINING… DETROIT… SMASH!" Izuku shouted as his right fist shined a familiar glow.

He then punched Tequila Gundam's head into the water, where the head ended up exploding underwater. Gina loosened herself from Ochaco and called her brother's name. "CHICOOOOOOOO!" One of the mobile suits spotted something in the water, and the men inside the suits gave a silent signal to one another. "Wait! I'm sure Neo Japan has a good explanation for this!" The leader of the agents stated.

"It appears that Izuku had destroyed both the Gundam and the pilot. But, in reality, he only destroyed the head section." He elaborated. Katsuki then shouted "I knew that! As if Deku would actually kill a man!" Gina seemed to be hopeful. They climbed down to the small beach near the ocean. "Officially, Chico will be written off as a man who died for his nation. And we'll call off the manhunt."

After a while, everyone had left the area and Gina was starting to think Chico probably was truly dead. However, he had emerged from the water. "Chico!" She shouted as she hugged him. "So, is it true? It's over?" He asked, to which Gina nodded and the two then got onto a small rowboat. "Chico… Now that it's all over, what do you plan to do now?" Chico then answered "What I should've done when we got here. I'm going to make these last few weeks the most amazing weeks of your life."

Gina was so ecstatic that she had burst into tears, and Chico couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sister in such a happy state. But it was somewhat bittersweet due to the grim reminder of what's to come.

* * *

**Back with Izuku…**

He and Ochaco had met up with Katsuki near the port where his boat was. "Well, what do you think, nerd? Pretty sweet, ain't she?" Deku sheepishly raised a sheet of paper that read "8" whereas Ochaco gave it a "6". "You two don't have any taste!" He shouted, and everybody seemed to burst into laughter. "So, what's next for you two?" He asked, to which Izuku replied "Next, we're going to Neo Canada. Hopefully, we'll have more answers there."

Bakugo then put his fist near Izuku, who responded by bumping it with his own. "Take care, Kacchan!" He shouted as the two groups parted ways. "You guys are just the bestest of best friends, ya know!" Kerry said, trying to contain his inner fanboy over the display. "Don't even. Besides, we still got a score to settle, ya know?" He responded as he watched his childhood friend walk into the sunset with his partner…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: **So, this entire time, I made a mistake in writing Uraraka's first name. It's supposed to be Ochaco Uraraka, not Ochako. That was a mistake. So, I'm going to continue to be more consistent with that spelling henceforth.


	8. Old Grudge: Revenge of the Space Police

**My Hero's A Mobile Fighter: G-Gundam**

**Chapter 8: Old Grudge: Revenge of the Space Police!**

Five years ago in outer space, aboard a colony orbiting Saturn… A couple from Neo Canada had come to view space from the colony. The sight seemed to be quite breathtaking. Our couple consists of a young man who appears to be dressed in an armored spacesuit. He has black hair in an orderly fashion and wears a set of reading glasses. His armor was silver, with his elbows, and thighs being the only unprotected areas. Covered with a thick black undershirt and baggy black pants.

He held onto his helmet which was silver like the armor and would cover all but his eyes. The greaves are the largest part of his armor, exposing some engine pipes that travel to his calves. As though implying his quirk was indeed the engines inside of his calves. He also had engine pipes on his torso armor… But that was mostly cosmetic. His wife, on the other hand, was wearing a normal purple spacesuit. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She clung to his arm and wore a wedding ring on her right ring finger.

"Isn't this view wonderful, Norma?" The man asked his beloved, who replied "Yeah, it's beautiful, Andrew. So, besides being a Pro-Hero, and my husband… What do you think you want to do?" Andrew had to think about that one, and he replied "Well, for starters… I'd like to have a family with you. Is that alright, Norma?" Norma was swooned by his words and answered "Of course, Andrew! But, won't that cause some risk?"

Andrew made a chopping gesture with his arm and went "Of course! But, that comes with being a hero! I'm perfectly willing to make sure that you and our family are safe from all harm. And that is the vow of not just Andrew Graham, but also… The Turbo Hero, Ingenium!" Norma was giggling over the gesturing but understood what he had meant by what he said. However, a monitor soon picked up a strange signal in front of them.

"Hold on…" Andrew said, before heading to the monitor. He displayed what was headed towards them, and realized that it was a massive pirate ship. "Norma, get moving!" He shouted, and bolted after his wife as fast as his legs would carry him. But, before he could reach her… The ship had just collided with the colony. Tearing it apart.

"Now everyone, what you had just witnessed was the beginning of a revenge story between two men. One that you may recognize, Argo Gulskii of Neo Russia." An image of Argo displayed in the background as the Man in the blazer spoke. "And the other… Is Andrew Graham of Neo Canada. This event had spurred Andrew so hard that he was driven to the point of leaving the Space Police, in favor of tracking Argo Gulskii.

And the tools at his disposal? Aside from his quirk, Engine, there is also his Gundam. Yes, that's right! He is Neo Canada's Gundam fighter. The Gundam's name? Lumber Gundam!" He said before reaching to pull his blazer and eyepatch as per usual. "Let's get things started! Gundam fight all set! Ready! GO!"

* * *

**Present Day, Niagara Falls…**

Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya are currently in Canada based on the intel they were given by Colonel Aizawa. Though, Uraraka was far more interested in one of the Seven wonders as opposed to finding Kyoji. "Hey, Deku! We should take in the sights! I mean, we're looking at one of the Seven world wonders, I'm sure that warrants some kind of awe?" Izuku, hearing this replied, "Ochaco, we don't really have the time, nor the luxury to check out the falls."

She then pouted at him and turned away. "I swear, you used to be so awed by everything, Deku. Nowadays, you're being too serious about this whole thing." She said, but then Izuku replied "Need I remind you, that we're out here because my father is frozen solid, and my brother is out in the world doing god knows what with the Devil Gundam? Look, I get it. This is your first time outside of the colony. But, now isn't the time."

Uraraka then looked down in shame and started to wander off. "Ochaco?" Izuku asked, to which she replied "It's fine. I'm just gonna go be by myself right now. Let me know when and if our intel ends up being for naught." Izuku suddenly felt bad for what he had just said to her. Izuku had also begun to wander around, however, he noticed a man wearing a winter hat, glasses, had a five o'clock shadow and wore a brown polo with a yellow long sleeve undershirt, baggy pants, and brown boots.

"Excuse me, sir… I have some questions to ask you." Izuku asked the man, who adjusted his glasses to acknowledge Izuku. "I was wondering if you've ever seen this man?" Izuku then flashed him the picture of Kyoji. The man then responded "I'm afraid that I've never seen that man before in my life. However, I do have some questions for you, Izuku Midoriya of Neo Japan." Izuku was a little shocked that he knew who he was.

"All I want to know is the data on Bolt Gundam." Izuku was confused by the request, and asked "Why is that important? What could knowing about Bolt Gundam help in any way?" The man saw that Izuku seemed to not understand the request and then answered "Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Andrew Graham, the pilot of Neo Canada's Lumber Gundam. And I demand you tell me all about Bolt Gundam, and it's weaknesses."

Suddenly, Izuku got the impression that this man had a fixation. "No offense Andrew, but I'm afraid that I don't have any information on Bolt Gundam. Though I fought it, I don't have the intel that you're looking for. But I have to ask what your obsession with it is." Suddenly, Andrew then spun and tried aiming to kick Izuku in the head. Though he blocked it, there was still quite a bit of force behind it.

"Impressive quirk you have, Midoriya. But, I'm afraid that's not going to be enough to stop me from my revenge." He stated, to which Izuku, who was still holding back the force of his attack responded: "Why are you after Argo Gulskii?" Andrew then boosted his power a little, and that was enough to throw Izuku into a tree. He then brought out his Gundam. Which appeared to be Dark Brown around the torso, but was blue on the legs.

He also seemed to have blades attached to the arms, as well as a set on the legs. He got into the Mech and synced up with the Mobile Trace System. However, before Izuku could summon Shining Gundam to back him up, Andrew had spotted Ochaco on a bridge, looking on in the fight. "That woman, tell me… Is she important to you?" Andrew asked Izuku, who immediately knew what his question implied. He charged up Full Cowling to try striking him, but he was able to back away before he was struck.

The Gundam flew over to Ochaco and kidnapped her. "DEKU!" Ochaco shouted, to which Izuku then lunged forward using the floating quirk he used in Neo Mexico, and then fired his Black Whip at Lumber Gundam. He gripped the torso of the Gundam firmly, but then Andrew used the blades on his legs to cut the tendrils, and Izuku had fallen into the lake. "URARAKA!" He shouted after he resurfaced.

He immediately swam towards the nearest bit of land and pulled out his cell phone. He then tapped an app on his phone that showed two signals on the screen. One that was moving towards some unknown location, and another that was oddly where he was standing. "Okay, so now I know where she's headed. But… I need to find out something." He muttered to himself. He then jumped to the top of the trees and saw an aircraft from Neo Russia.

"Time to pay a visit…" He said before rushing to confront Neo Russia about Andrew Graham.

* * *

**With Neo Russia…**

Nastasha and a group of her guards have landed in Neo Canada. "Okay, search the surrounding area! We'll find Neo Canada's Gundam fighter and eliminate him from the tournament!" She shouted to her men. They started to scatter in the area, and Argo had just exited the ship. "Ms. Nastasha, are you sure that he's even out here?" One of the guards asked, to which Nastasha replied: "But of course he is, after all, where else would he be?"

What Nastasha didn't notice was that Argo was looking elsewhere. Suddenly, a few guards were sent flying in the air but were saved by the Black whip. "So, Neo Japan is here," Nastasha said to herself, as Izuku entered the scene. "Sorry about that. They didn't really give me any options." Izuku said to Nastasha, who cued Argo to attack Izuku. Before Argo could get a hold of Izuku, he threw a kick at Argo, and then took advantage of his uneven stance and pulled him down to the ground.

Using Black Whip, Izuku pinned Argo to the ground. "Been working on a technique to take down someone as big as you. Especially considering our last meeting." Argo couldn't help but be impressed by his new technique. However, before they could continue, Nastasha had her guards surround Izuku and point their weapons at him. "Now, how about you come quietly, Midoriya?"

Izuku moved off of Argo, and approached Nastasha, though keeping in mind that there were still armed guards with their weapons trained on him. "I need your help." He said to Nastasha, who was surprised at the request. She ordered her guards to stand down, and they went inside the aircraft. "So, you truly meant no harm to the guards?" Nastasha asked, to which Izuku nodded in response. "Well, at least we can file that under self-defense."

Izuku then replied "It was self-defense, to begin with, Ma'am. They threatened to shoot me, and I had to defend myself." She then had Izuku seated across from her, with the guards and Argo standing behind Izuku. "So, what exactly did you need our help with?" He then laid the phone down to show that there appeared to be one signal on the tracking app. "There are normally two signals on that app. It was something installed on both mine, and Ochaco's cell phones in case we ever got separated."

Argo looked at the device, and asked: "Tell me, where is yours located?" Izuku then pulled back on the neck portion of his costume, to reveal a small blinking light underneath the skin. "They were implanted in both of us. However, it's quite susceptible to EMP and jamming fields, which is why it took a while for Ochaco to find me when I was imprisoned." Nastasha was somewhat impressed by this technology, and then asked: "So you need us to track her down, due to an apparent jamming field?"

Izuku nodded and snapped his fingers to signal Shining Gundam to come to the aircraft. "Ma'am! Shining Gundam is just outside our perimeter! Should we engage?!" Nastasha responded, "No. Unless the pilot's inside the Gundam it won't do anything beyond moving to his location." Izuku confirms her suspicions by nodding. "Very well, Ma'am!" They said into the radio.

"So, what's the plan?" Izuku asked Nastasha who stated "Well, once we found Andrew Graham, we were initially going to have Argo eliminate him. However, since you showed up we could have you fight him since you're only in it to rescue Ochaco Uraraka. If Argo were to fight him, lord knows what'll happen. We want to win, we don't want to outright kill people if it can be avoided."

Izuku looked over at Argo, who didn't really comment on the situation. "What is their history, Nastasha? If you don't mind me asking?" She then booted up a computer and started to explain the history between Argo and Andrew Graham.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Andrew's Log Cabin…**

Ochaco had checked the tracking device app on her phone just to find out if Izuku was coming towards her, but unfortunately, her signal was jammed. "Not again…" She muttered to herself. She was genuinely surprised that Andrew made no attempt at restraining her, nor did he even remotely try to harm her. "My apologies, Ms. Uraraka. I did not wish to bring harm to you, after all… You might have the answers that I'm looking for."

She then realized that he brought her here just because of her knowledge of the various Gundams that she and Izuku encountered throughout their journey. "Oh, is that all? You kidnapped me just because of what I might know? You haven't even attempted to give me any reason to divulge any information to you." Ochaco stated, to which Andrew apologized and then showed her documentation of an incident that occurred some time ago.

"Do you recall five years ago of an incident regarding the space colony orbiting around Saturn? Cause if so, I'll have you know that this was caused by none other than Neo Russia's pilot, Argo Gulskii!" Andrew said, which surprised Ochaco since she had heard there was an accident during her time at High School. "My wife and I, Norma… The two of us were out on our Honeymoon. We were planning to have a home and a wonderful family. That is until that monster destroyed everything!"

Flashes of Norma being within his reach displayed in his mind. As he attempted to reach her, Argo had shown himself and seemingly got in between them. Norma had been sent flying into space, never to be seen again. "I could never forget the way he looked at me, as he sent my wife into the endless void. Even as I awoke from the hospital bed when they told me the news. Ever since then, I've wanted to hunt that man down and make him pay for what he did to Norma!"

Ochaco had pondered Andrew's words, thinking on how meaningful their relationship was, and realizing that his fixation… Was slowly killing him. "Andrew, would Norma have wanted this?" She asked him, to which he sneered at her before replying "I see that you and Midoriya are more alike than I thought. You both seem to find my fixation detrimental to my health when you both fail to realize this simple fact."

She then asked, "And that is?" Andrew looked at himself in a mirror and responded "It's all I have. I had my Hero license stripped from me after I had gone too far, and I was removed from the space police on top of that. All I can do is service my country and make Argo pay for all that he's done to me." She approached him and without wavering stated "Look, I'm only going to say this to you once more. Revenge won't help you. It'll only make you feel even worse on the inside. And plus, Norma wouldn't have wanted you to murder someone!"

Before Andrew could lash out at her, he saw a brief image of Norma in his mind. And he realized that he would've made a horrible mistake in doing so. "It's clear that you don't have Bolt Gundam's data. You and Midoriya… You're both very close to one another. Please, cherish that, Ms. Uraraka." Ochaco blushed slightly at that comment but didn't say anything to deny the declaration.

"You're free to leave here. Go now, and find your friend." Andrew told her, to which she had opted to leave. But once she exited the cabin, she couldn't help but look back at him as he brought out Lumber Gundam. "_Wait a minute… Why is he bringing out Bolt Gundam? Unless…_" She looked over and saw that Neo Russia's aircraft was approaching the battlefield. Before she knew what she was doing, she rushed over to Lumber Gundam's location.

* * *

**With Neo Russia…**

As they acquired a visual of Lumber Gundam, Izuku noticed the tracker app on his phone give off another signal, notifying him of Ochaco's presence. "I got her signal! I'll get down there as soon as possible!" He said to Nastasha, who replied "Good, once you get her clear of the vicinity, you can deal with Lumber Gundam at your leisure." Izuku nodded, but the hatch on the aircraft opened to reveal Bolt Gundam being piloted by Argo.

"No, I'll be the one to handle Graham!" Argo shouted, to which Nastasha responded "Argo! This is no time for settling old grudges!" As Argo got fitted for the Mobile Trace suit, he then said "No! This is a matter between the two of us! Stay out of this!" Nastasha reluctantly accepted his willingness to fight. Andrew saw Argo out in the open and shouted: "So, I finally found you, Argo!"

Bolt Gundam's arms then split into three on each side. "Let's skip the introduction, Graham! This ends today!" Lumber Gundam charged at Bolt Gundam with a kick, however, Bolt Gundam grabbed his leg and tossed him in his general direction. As Bolt Gundam slowly approached Lumber Gundam, Ochaco Uraraka got into the cockpit of Lumber Gundam while it was downed. "Andrew, you need to call off this fight!" She shouted, to which Andrew responded: "I told you to get out of here!"

Izuku, listening in on the radio chatter between Argo and Andrew, realized that Ochaco was inside of Lumber Gundam. "Uraraka! I have to get out there, now!" He shouted before activating Shining Gundam. "Wait! That's against the rules!" One of the guards shouted, to which Nastasha retorted "Relax, it's not an official match. So, this I'll allow." Izuku got through the Mobile Trace system before taking Shining Gundam out of the cargo bay. "I'm coming, URARAKA!"

Lumber Gundam was poised to defend itself from Bolt Gundam when Shining Gundam threw a kick at the head unit and then used his arms to pin Lumber Gundam to the ground. As he was holding Lumber Gundam Izuku then used Black Whip to pin the arms and legs down. He pulled back his right arm while charging up his special move. "This hand of mine shines and roars! Its bright cry tells me to defeat you!"

The hand glowed a familiar color and he then shouted "Shining Finger!" He plunged the attack into the outer layer of the cockpit on the abdomen and pried it open. Finding Ochaco inside with Andrew. "Thank goodness! Ochaco!" He shouted, but before they could reunite, the area around them started to give out. Izuku turned behind him and realized they were on a cliff near the river.

As Bolt Gundam slowly approached the group, Izuku shouted "Hold on! We're on a cliff right now, and any more weight could cause it to destabilize!" However, Argo wasn't really listening to what Izuku was saying. Unfortunately, the added weight caused the cliff to fall apart and Shining Gundam fell into the river. Lumber Gundam clung onto the edge of what's left of the cliff. Argo continued his slow approach towards Lumber Gundam, looking down at Andrew.

"WAIT!" Izuku shouted as he appeared out of Shining Gundam's cockpit. "If you want a Gundam disqualified, TAKE MINE! I DON'T CARE IF I'M OUT OF THE FIGHT! JUST PLEASE SPARE OCHACO!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs in the hopes that Argo would spare Lumber Gundam and Ochaco. However, Bolt Gundam reached out to Lumber Gundam and grabbed its arm. It lifted up the other Gundam and placed it gently nearby.

"Oh thank goodness," Izuku said to himself, as he sighed in relief. Andrew jumped out of the cockpit, with Ochaco following behind. She jumped down the cliff but used her quirk to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. "And… Release." She said as she touched her fingers and gently landed in front of Izuku. "I guess that was pretty hectic, wouldn't you think, Deku?" She asked, but was then met with a hug from Izuku.

"Uraraka… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… To make you upset." He said as he was shedding some tears. Ochaco then returned the hug and was content to be in his arms for a while. Andrew looked up at Bolt Gundam and asked "Why? Why did you save me back there? You could've taken me out and had less baggage to deal with!" Argo looked down at Andrew and responded "That incident… And… Failing to save your wife… It haunts me as well." Andrew was shocked to hear that claim.

"What?! What do you mean failing to save? You killed her!" He shouted. Argo looked back at Andrew and responded "I don't deny being the cause of your misery. And you're welcome to hate me and desire my death. However, the truth of the matter was during that day, when you weren't able to save your beloved… I had tried to help her when you weren't able to. To be honest, I regretted that incident ever since."

Nastasha was surprised to hear about that, and declared "I knew it! As a pirate you never went to take people's lives, you merely sought out their riches. In other words, your group was more comparable to the Gentlemen thieves of old! I'm looking into this incident immediately!" She then went into the aircraft to look up the incident on the computer. Suddenly, Izuku's phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw that Nastasha had texted him.

It read "My apologies Midoriya, but I looked into the whole incident with the Space Colony five years ago… And it turned out, Argo had not tried to kill anyone that day. In fact, he even tried to save the people inside the colony with his men." He was relieved to hear that but at the same time a tad suspicious on how Nastasha managed to get his contact information. Though, at the moment that didn't matter.

"So, I'm guessing Andrew didn't know anything about Kyoji, huh? Deku?" Ochaco asked, to which Deku answered: "Yeah, that ended up being a bust." She then felt very depressed before asking "So, I guess our next stop is Neo Europe, huh?" Izuku then suddenly picked up Ochaco and carried her bridal style. "Huh? Deku?!" Izuku looked at her and said "That can wait. How about we enjoy the view for now?" She then started to smile and allowed him to carry her to the falls.

They sat there taking in the sights until sunset. "Deku… Do you think we'll ever find Kyoji?" Ochaco asked, to which Izuku pondered that question and answered "Well if we find him… I'm not sure what I'll do. I mean, first I'd like to know why all of this happened. Kyoji was never this person who'd willingly kill people with the Devil Gundam. What made him change? I gotta know these things."

Ochaco then grasped his hand and said "Well, just so you know… I'll be with you all the way through." Izuku then grasped her hand in response and said: "Yeah, let's win this thing together!" They then continued watching, with Shining Gundam standing behind the two as though it were watching the view as well…

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
